


Sticks and stones

by BurrrdBrainedInsomnia



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Glanni falls in a hole and is forced to think some of his life choices over, Homelessness, I guess this counts as a cryptid! fic, M/M, Murder, Revenge, This fic gets pretty dark, and the smut thrown in is shameless so beware of that, author dunno wtf she wrote this, enjoy, like why he is hot for that creepy af creature currently keeping him pinned to the forest floor, specific tags are under each chapter as usual, this was a ride to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrrdBrainedInsomnia/pseuds/BurrrdBrainedInsomnia
Summary: ‘’You are in my woods.’’ It said, a clawed hand coming up to stroke its rather bizarre mustache. ‘’Why?’’ It asked, to which Glanni shrugged and grinned right back.‘’Wouldn't you like to know.’’The creatures’ response was a blur of too fast movement, its smirking lips cold, as they settled against his throat. ‘’Such fire.’’ It growled, a hand smacking against Glannis forehead, pressing down to hold him in place. ‘’Such rich fear. They mix well.’’





	1. What goes up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I got three other fics I'm working on, but this one wouldn't leave me alone. Besides, I'm not comfortable writing smut with someone else (my roomie) in the room, so Thy Kingdom Come is on hold until Saturday.  
> \--
> 
> Warnings:  
> Bit of biting, blood and I guess temporary entrapment.
> 
> Aight, enjoy <3

The scent of the surrounding cold, wet, rotting leaves accompanied him, as he dug his knees in deep, the man trying to hold onto that, which did not truly have a pure, solid form. Above, the rain continued to pour down in thick, unrelenting currents.

 _‘’Almost there.’’_ Glanni growled low to himself, as his hand closed around a protruding branch a little further up the slope of the steep hole he had fallen into. ‘’Little further.’’ He grit out between strained breaths, as he hauled himself upwards, his cold knee once more digging in, as he tried to keep as close to the slopes wall as he could. ‘’Just a little fucking further and-‘’ With a startled yelp, Glannis eyes widened in fright, the muscles of his back tightening, just as the branch snapped and this time, he was sent tumbling back down in a heap of his own flailing limbs.

Cursing, the man swiftly raised a hand to his face and then to the back of his head, realizing he had cut himself on something on the way down.

 _‘’Fucking Christ.’’_ He mumbled at the bottom of the hole, as he let go of the hurting spot and gazed around himself, hoping, but not really believing, that he would find something that could give him leverage enough to get up. Eventually, when he did indeed find none, he took a deep, shaking breath; the man closing his eyes against the onslaught of rain, as his closed fist stroke the ground beside himself in anger.

‘’Robbie!’’ He called out, as loudly as he could. Unfortunately, he got no response, the only evidence left, being that of his own hurting throat.

Both of his palms were cool, as they slid down his face, the man completely soaked through, as he slowly sat back up and eyed the seemingly impossible to reach edge above.

‘’Aight.’’ Glanni grumbled to himself, as he got up on his tense, cold legs. ‘’You’re just a _stupid, fuckin hill, you can’t keep me here.’’_ He hissed at it.

Surprisingly, the inanimate wall of leaves did not offer any answer. Still, he could do this. He had to.

The man took a step back, then another, before setting into a dead sprint towards the steeping slope of his temporary prison.

This time, the sharp shock that wrecked through him, as his foot slid on the traitorous, muddy leaves fueled him enough, that he managed a large jumping step upwards, before starting to once more slide back down again. Not willing to give up, Glannis hand snapped out and got hold of a surfaced root, his other hand digging into the dirt beside him, fingers curling, as he fought to get a grip. ‘’Come on, come _on_ , _you can do this.’’_

The dirt made a crackling sound, as it crumbled beneath his clutch, his head making a dull thud, as it smacked straight into the side of the slope. This time, as he glided down, coming to a halt just about halfway down, he did not try to stop it from happening.

With his head resting against the deceivingly soft blanket of leaves, the man breathing out harshly in defeat, the underlying smell of the creeping decay rather intense, this close up. ‘ _’Ouch_.’’ Glanni mumbled to himself, one hand snaking around, to clutch at the new addition of hurting spots on his head. It was not as bad as the other was, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Progressively, it was starting to get cold around him, the rain adding in as a chill factor and soon, if his brother did not find him, his hands would get too numb, to get a proper grip, on any of the damned roots and branches, gently swaying in the wind above him.

‘’Go for a walk they said.’’ Glanni grumbled to himself. ‘’It’ll-‘’ He cut himself short, the man settling a pale hand against the already crushed leaves below him, about to hoist himself up, before abruptly stopping all movement as well.

Intensely, he listened.

The birds had stopped chirping a long time ago, both due to the heavy rain and his own angry yelling, but somehow, he knew the forest had grown too quiet. Additionally, he realized, the ground in front of him had grown a few shades darker, a shadow cast over him, but not from his own form or any of the dead organic materials around him.

Something living, a warm and solid being next to him was watching him, he _knew_ that, and in response Glanni willed himself not to give into the low, primal fear that ripped and clawed at his insides.

To his immediate left, confirming his suspicion, a twig broke. Slowly, he turned his head.

The sight that greeted him was not one his weary brain could immediately process, a creature with pitch black eyes and too pointed ears staring back in curious fascination, the dark orbs staying fixed on his, as it regarded him closely. Its blond, curly hair was as soaked through as Glanni himself was, the strands of it heavy with liquid, and clinging to its tanned head. Its broad shoulders were flexed, muscles taut, as it held itself suspended close to the dirt of the steep slope, right beside him.

 _‘A wild thing’,_ Glanni thought, a shiver running down his spine, as a flash of fangs caught his eye beneath its pleased, wide grin. _‘Feral.’_ He thought, as it shoved him sideways, the man failing to suppress a pang of fear, as clawed hands settled deep on either side of his head, the creatures’ weight keeping him dormant and practically glued to the wall of the slope itself.

His back dug into the soggy ground behind him, further soaking up its coldness and rendering him tingling all over, with chilled adrenaline.

Still, the wayward creature made no further move to either eat or terrify him.

As the seconds ticked by like that, the urgency of the moment fled alongside a part of his sense and sanity and in their place, the annoyed anger slipped back in.

‘’You gonna keep staring or you actually gonna do something?’’ Glanni asked, the man pleased, when his voice shook only a little. Above him, the creatures grin morphed into something genuinely surprised.

‘’Depends on what you want me to do.’’ It replied, its voice a low, raspy thing. Glannis eyes widened for a split second, as the realization that the other actually spoke, nevertheless understood, hit him. _‘But of course.’_ The man thought, as he watched the creature tilt its head at him. _‘Why wouldn’t it?’_

‘’I wanna get the fuck up and out of here is what I want.’’

The creature hummed, as it drew back and slightly out of his personal, excessively invaded space.

‘’You are in my woods.’’ It said, a clawed hand coming up to stroke its rather bizarre mustache. ‘’Why?’’ It asked, to which Glanni shrugged and grinned right back.

‘’Wouldn't you like to know.’’

The creatures’ response was a blur of too fast movement, its smirking lips cold, as they settled against his throat. ‘ _’Such fire_.’’ It growled, a hand smacking against Glannis forehead, pressing down and holding him in place. ‘’Such rich fear. They mix well.’’

‘ _’Yeah don't get attached._ ’’ Glanni squeaked, his attempt at a lash out more a nervous response and defense than anything, as he squirmed to get free. Above, the creature let out what he thought to have been a thoroughly entertained chuckle, which eased into a warning growl at his antics. Glanni felt it rumble through him, the vibration overshadowing and stilling any further protests he wanted to spew, as the other pressed its own front down over his.

A light shiver ran through him, as he felt a set of razor sharp fangs rake down the side of his neck, the creature gentle, as it bit down. A tongue lapped over the area, and Glanni did not need to look to know he was bleeding.

 _Obscene_ , was the only description he could come up with, as he listened to the creatures’ low contemplating purrs.

‘’You… are not one of them?’’ The creature stated on a low, thoughtful hum, somehow sounding both unsure, pleased and confused at the same time.

‘’One of _who_?’’ Glanni asked on a frightened, slightly hysterical whine, as he willed his shaking hands still, less he try to swat at the creatures face. At once, he felt cold, a fresh wave of cool, clammy air wrapping around him, as the creature relented, its weight not too heavy, as it stayed firmly straddled over his thighs. The man blinked, his poor mind sent for yet another spin, as a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen, fixed on his.

‘’The ones with the axe.’’ It said on a near whisper, the tone riddled with both malice and melancholy, though he understood, that it was in no way directed at him. ‘’Tell me.’’ It started, a slim, sharp, black claw ghosting over his bottom lip, as it tilted its head again. ‘’Have you seen them?’’

Glanni felt exposed under that gaze, the question far heavier than he could comprehend. Somehow, he knew this was important, his life and general likelihood likely at stake, depending solely of whatever his answer would be.

Patiently, as he felt his brow furrow in worry, the creature waited for him to speak.

‘’Not many people come through these woods.’’ Glanni said, to which the others eyes slowly started to lose a bit of their beautiful blue.

‘’But they did.’’

Softly, Glanni shook his head. ‘’I wouldn’t know about that. Whatever they did, I had nothing to do with it.’’ The man insisted, willing himself calm, as the creature leaned down slightly again. When it spoke, its voice was a soft and careful thing, as it repeated its question from earlier.

‘’Why are you here?’’

‘’I fell.’’ Glanni said truthfully. ‘’Took a stroll, fell, and now I just wanna get out of this fuckin hole.’’ It regarded him closely, a slow nod following, as it seemed to have gotten its answers. Then, a flash of something, a hint of a sharp thought crossing on the forefront of its mind, as it opened its mouth to ask yet another question. Before it had the chance though, it shut it abruptly to instead spin on the spot, one hand gesturing for Glanni to stay down. Clearly, it had heard something.

As Glanni watched its previous calm melt like dew in the first morning rays, an agitated state taking over in its place, he felt a fresh, cold flash of terror flood his stomach anew, at the low, threatening growl it uttered.

Then, faintly, he heard it too.

_Robbie._

‘ _’Glanni!’’_ His brothers’ voice called out, the sound of it echoing through the trees from somewhere above, though the other was clearly still quite far away. Swiftly, the creature spun back around and fixed black, narrowed eyes down at him.

‘’Is it yours?’’

‘’What?’’ Glanni asked on a voice, which broke at the end.

‘'Is it _yours?’’_ It hissed, practically spitting out the last word. Once more, its fangs were visible and Glanni sobered at once, the previous, albeit thin veil of safety lifted. As the creature spun and seemed ready to pounce up and hunt the calling owners’ voice down, Glanni grabbed and held onto its thick wrist.

‘’Yes.’’

A pregnant pause followed, as the creature seemed to mule something over. Then, with no warning, it jerked its hand free, its claws snapping into the dirt right above his head, body moving with far more grace and speed, than Glannis blurry eyes could keep up with.

Then, it was gone. Vanished, as though it had never been there.

‘ _’Glanni goddammit!’’_ Robbie called again.

For several seconds the trapped individual in question stayed where he was, breath stuck in throat, as he leaned up on his elbows. ‘ _’Fuck_.’’ He mumbled to himself, his palms shaking, as he carded them through his own short hair. With a wince, he drew them back, as he accidentally stirred up the bump from his second fall.

_‘’Glanni!’’_

‘’Here!’’ The man finally managed to call back.

Minutes later, relief washed over him, as Robbies soggy head poked over the side of the hole.

‘’Oh thank _god_ , there you are.’’

His brother, due to the countless of detail-riddled stories Glanni would bestow upon him with a mean, teasing smirk, already knew that the other had a passion for a little edge of danger, especially in bed. Still, that did little to explain why he was stuck in a steep, gaping hole in the middle of the woods, sporting a boner all alone by himself, while the unrelenting rain beat down on his bowed head.

_Truly, he really had no fuckin clue on how he was going to explain this one either._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck the cryptid Glanni, I dare ya


	2. ...Must come down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The subject matter roughly at the middle of this chapter is not something that is gonna be expanded much further on in detail, but it’s gonna play a part later – hence why it’s there at all.  
> ___
> 
> Warnings:  
> Drug mentions, poor life choices and dumb communication.
> 
> Don’t do drugs kids. Not fuckin worth it. Read a book (or fic) and go for a walk instead.
> 
> Aight enjoy <3

  
It had been little over two months since they had last been here together _and it showed -_ Their old, shared cabin smelling vaguely of sour cheese and something else, _something old and dusty_ , which he could not quite place. _Granted_ , Glanni mused as he finally got the fireplace going and started to strip out of his wet, clinging clothes, the man careless, as he let them drop onto the floor beside him – _That,_ was what he got for forgetting to throw out that old molding cheese, from the last time he himself had visited.

Kicking his pile of wet and cooling garments a bit more away from himself, Glanni sat down in front of the rising fire, hands extending towards it, as he waited for the sweet relief of warmth to once more grace through him.

Behind him, a loud, dramatic exclaim sounded as his brother opened a cupboard and rummaged through it. ‘ _’Wait_.’’ His brothers’ voice pipped up, just as the sound of another cupboard being opened sounded. ‘’Didn’t we buy any jam?’’

Scoffing, Glanni circled his hands in order to try to get the blood flowing. ‘’Don’t you mean if _you_ bought any?’’ The man yapped back. ‘’You’re in charge of that shit, not me.’’

From the kitchen, another sigh rang out.

‘ _’Says you_ , but last I checked, we _both_ agreed to come here.’’

‘’Sure.’’ Glanni shrugged to himself as he kept his eyes directed at the dancing fire before him. Grinning to himself, he added another tally to the count, as he heard the third cupboard open. ‘’Don’t get too mad at me.’’ The man added loudly enough for the other to hear, a small ‘ _what’_ sounding right before the fourth and last cupboard creaked open on its rusty hinges. Robbie squeaked in fright, as less than a beat later, the sound of several empty cereal boxes rained down over the unfortunate victims face, raised hands and shoulders.

_Got em._

Silence swept through the cabin for all of a short, precious second, before Robbie let out a throaty groan of indignant protest.

‘’I told you not to get mad.’’

‘’You are _insufferable_!’’

Laughing, Glanni scooted himself a bit closer to the wall of warmth in front of him. At this point, it had grown significantly in strength, its blinding light sending long shadows wavering out into the dark of the room around him. ‘’Guilty as charged.’’ He agreed with a serious expression, the sternness of it cracking and splitting into a laughing one, as his brother poked his head around the doorframe and threw a crushed cereal box in his general direction.

 _‘’I get the master bedroom._ ’’ Robbie grumbled, as he turned back into the kitchen and continued to scout trough their sparse belongings, the sound of this and that glass jar ringing out, as they were slammed onto the counter.

‘’Sure.’’

Glanni bit at his lip, as he shuffled a bit on the floor, his hands moving, to instead rub a bit of warmth into his stiff shoulders.

‘’By the way, what happened to your neck?’’ Robbie asked as he, by the sound of it, kicked a few boxes out of the way, to which Glanni hummed in question, before it hit him.

 _The bite_.

Yeah, that had actually happened, had it not?

‘’Dunno.’’ Glanni grumbled in reply, as he placed a hand over it and softly patted the area. Unsurprisingly, it came away wet, though not as badly as he had expected. ‘’Suppose I got cut on something on the way down or something.’’ He said, just as the sound of their cheap piece of trash for a freezer being forced open, rang out.

Silence once more fell and this time, it was anything but comfortable.

‘’Glanni.’’ Robbies _very_ annoyed voice started, and the man in question briefly glanced over his shoulder, half expecting to see his brother reemerge to likewise throw his find at him, as he had done with the box. As the seconds ticked by in tense anticipation, Glanni felt a small flash of fleeting guilt, which he quickly managed to snuff out and roughly banish _. The other had a right to bitch, but this was a necessary evil._

‘’We had a deal.’’

‘’And I did what I could to uphold it.’’

 _‘’And how exactly-‘’_ Robbie started before cutting himself off, the man clearly angry, as he appeared in the doorframe, one shoulder bumping against it, as he held the other arm as far away from his own person as he possibly could. From his clutched fist, the light blue plastic bag dangled mockingly. ‘ _’How_ exactly, do you expect me to deal with this?’’

‘’I don’t.’’

_‘’You could have told me!’’_

‘’And you would have done _what_ exactly?’’

Robbies gaze was as stern and stubborn as his brothers’ were, as the latter stood up and turned to glare at him.

‘’Preferably, I would not have touched this at all.’’ Robbie said, as he shook the bag for emphasis. ‘’I don’t think it bears repeating that I want nothing to do with this.’’

Shrugging, Glanni beamed a cold wolf grin at him. ‘’Then put it back.’’

‘’You’re kidding.’’

‘’I am not.’’

‘’I’m not just gonna ignore that you brought meth into our house.’’

‘’Cocaine.’’ Glanni said on a dry voice, as one of his brothers’ eyebrows arched. ‘’That.’’ He said, as he gestured at the bag. ‘’Is cocaine. Not meth.’’ In front of him, Robbies shoulders fell.

‘’And that is better how?’’ The man asked, to which Glanni raised his arms out, shoulders drawing up into a careless shrug.

‘’It’s not.’’ He said honestly. ‘’But if it’s any relief, then it’s not for me.’’

For a few beats, Robbie stared at him, the disgust clear on his face, as he loudly rolled his eyes and turned to disappear back into the kitchen. Seconds later, Glanni heard the dull sound of the bag hitting the back of the freezer, the door of it was slamming against its frame a couple of times, before finally, it successfully closed.

‘’Tell me this is not why you come out here alone.’’

‘’It’s not.’’ Glanni assured the other, as he bend to pick up his wet clothes, the fabrics still dripping, as he hung them over the back of a chair to dry. ‘’I haven’t lied to you.’’ _Not completely at least – the more shady parts of his daily business was not the only reason he took trips out here rather frequently._

‘’Nah you just kept out a few key details and that is better _how_?’’ Glanni flinched, as Robbies booming voice yelled out, the pitch rising, before the man practically roared out the last word.

‘’It could have been worse.’’

_‘’Don’t you fuckin start.’’_

‘’Really, it could.’’

‘ _’You_ -‘’ An arm shot around the doorframe, its hand poking at him directly. ‘’Are _grounded_.’’

‘’I’m older than you.’’

_‘’Then act like it!’’_

-

 

The very next day, Robbie made good on his promise to let Glanni do all of the hard labor around the cabin, while he himself got to sleep in, the other haven only risen a good twenty minutes earlier, while Glanni himself has been slaving away for little over two and a half hour. It was either that, or the little snitch would ‘tell mom.’

 _Typical_.

Glanni swung the axe down hard, the prepared, wobbly wood resting on the log perfectly splitting down the middle with a _thunk_ , the two now separated parts falling off and rolling over the ground below, as a result. Bending, the man picked up one of them and repeated the procedure.

It was a little strange, he mused, as he, still with axe in hand, raised the other to wipe the sweat off his brow. He had felt awfully weak and dreary since this morning passed, his muscles sore and aching all over. With clear hints of fatigue wearing down on him, the insistent coldness close in his veins and a growing headache in his skull, Glanni bend and picked up the next log waiting to be cleaved.

The man placed it, getting the piece to balance proper, before raising the axe high above his head again. A nervous sensation made him twitch and pause, brow furrowing, as something rather obvious caught his attention.

The birds had stopped singing.

Again.

At once, he felt watched, Glanni feeling a sense of Déjà vu, as he turned his head slowly and gazed back over his shoulder. On the roof of their cabin, indeed watching him intensely, the creature from the day before was crouched low, pitch black eyes fixed onto his tense, frozen form. Or no, not onto him. His _axe_.

He realized he had two options.

Glanni sucked in a breath and hoped he was not about to make a mistake, the man keeping his movements slow, as he put the axe down and let it come to rest against the chopping log beside him. Putting as much of his faked calm as he could into it, he made a show of holding up his empty hands and stepping back from it.

The creature blinked, pitch eyes shifting from the abandoned axe and onto Glanni, before settling back onto its sharp, metallic edge.

_Here goes nothing._

Time froze for a moment, a subtle change in the air, as it set into motion.

The red, withering leaves crunched softly under the creatures’ weight, as it jumped down and approached him, Glanni noticing the thick, long agitated tail, which uncurled and twitched behind, the coil kicking up dust, dirt and pieces of broken leaves, as it walked in quick, long strides towards him.

At least it did not look downright hostile, its face set into a calm neutrality, as its pointed ears twitched attentively in the wind.

Glanni felt the blood drain from his face, a flash of unwanted heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, as strong, unyielding hands wrapped around his upper arms, his feet leaving ground, the tips of them trailing over it still, as it carried him backwards. Seconds later, now far away from the axe, it sat him back down safely again.

‘’What is he to you?’’ The creature asked, to which the deep, nervous crease between Glannis brows deepened further.

‘’Who?’’

‘’The other one.’’ The creature said, as it pointed in the general direction of where Robbie had gone to fetch water from a nearby well.

‘’Oh you mean Robbie?’’ Glanni asked, to which the creature tilted its head. When it stayed silent, seemingly waiting for him to elaborate, the man did so. ‘’He's my brother.’’

The creatures head tilted to the other side, appearing confused. ‘’As in blood?’’

With a curt nod, Glanni confirmed it.

The creatures eyes lost a bit of their black, a peak of blue shining through, as it darted its head back in the direction Robbie had gone in. ‘’Dangerous?’’ It asked, leaning close, as though trying to get in on a secret. With a small, entertained grin, Glanni shook his head.

‘’He wouldn’t hurt a fly.’’

‘’And would you?’’

Crossing his arms over his chest, Glanni thought it over. He was no fool, if this creature wanted answers, then it would get them, and running was not an option. He had seen it move, and he knew that he would not even make it a step back and turned to take off, before it would have him pinned flat to the ground again. Still, with that in mind, he was uncertain, if he should elaborate too much on the specific subject at hand, let alone continue to casually converse with a creature that had caused a small, harmless, but still rather sore bite-mark on the side of his neck.

 _‘If’_ , the man thought, as he watched the other briefly glance over to the tree line beside them - Perhaps it had spotted a squirrel or some dumb shit like that, _‘One could call this casual.’_

‘’If I have a reason to, then yeah.’’ Glanni finally replied on a slightly flat tone, the man feeling his shoulders jerk up in an uncontrolled manner, as a cough threatened to tear through him. ‘’If not, then _nah_. Let live and all that.’’

The creature seemed to think on it. ‘ _’Let live._ ’’ It repeated lowly, as though tasting the words over for any hint of a lie or misdeed. Its narrowed eyes caught his, the creature no doubt observing him close, as it judged him.

Glanni did not know, if the fact that its eyes had shifted back to a light shade, bright and lively enough to combat that of the blue, open sky above them, was a good sign or not.

He figured it probably was.

The creature made a thoughtful hum, as it seemingly made up its mind.

‘’There are others around.’’ It said on a low, raspy tone, as it half turned away from him, the eye contact lost, and in response, Glanni sucked in a harsh breath, the man not haven realized, that he had been holding it. ‘’Others that would not let live.’’

One perfect brow arched, as Glanni, still a tad breathlessly, took a small, involuntary step backwards. ‘’Is this a warning?’’ He asked, the man fighting to get his fleeting emotions back under control, as a brief flash of panic snapped up his spine and clogged in his throat.

Swiftly, it died down again.

‘’A caution, yes.’’ The creature said on a light scoff, a sharp gleam dancing in its eyes, as it briefly glanced at him. Wetly Glanni coughed.

_‘’And I suppose you are looking for these people?’’_

The creature nodded half attentively, its upper body turning slightly towards its left, as it did so. Softly, the tips of its constantly moving ears twitched, the smallest sounds and sensations seemingly setting off thoughts and responses within its head. Not that he wanted to complain, but it seemed thoroughly distracted by something seemingly urgent beside Glanni himself, which had its eyes shifting in and out of the rich blues and blacks, its brow lowering, to then arch, as it concentrated. If he did not know better, he would say it was listening to the hushed flow of a nearby conversation.

_Still, when he got to observe it up close like this, it was no wonder it had been able to track him down so easily - he had practically been screaming himself hoarse for little over an hour the day before._

‘’ _Close_.’’ It said to itself on a low breath, as it threw another glance over its shoulder, before casting one last gaze at the one in front of it. ‘’I should leave.’’

A tad jerkily, Glanni shrugged, the man not sure of what to say.

Behind him, a dry twig snapped, making his shoulders tense up as he spun on the spot. No matter how hard he looked for its source though, nothing showed itself.

When he looked back, the creature was gone.


	3. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt like a filler tbh.
> 
> Aight enjoy <3

Robbies one foot shuffled the door open, the mans hold filled to the brim with the logs that his brother had cleaved, just this morning past. Breathing hard from the mediocre labor, he managed to get both himself and the rough pieces of wood inside, before jerking out an elbow to close the door behind him again.

With clear traces of a tired annoyance, he let the logs fall straight onto the floor in front of the fireplace, the man himself sitting down as well, dusting himself off, before throwing a few of them into the waiting maw of the smoldering embers. Swiftly, the remaining logs joined the few left over ones in a basket beside him.

Getting up again, he fetched and dragged over their container of fresh, cold water and brought it close to their metal bowl, which was specifically designed to be extended above the fire before him. Gently, he tipped it and let its contents fill the bowl in question, the mans arms shaking from the effort, as he then wrestled it and its cargo onto the waiting hook above and inside their fireplace itself.

Beside and above him, busy looking the image of pure misery, Glanni sniffled as he brought up a hand to vigorously rub at the bridge of his nose, in hopes of making some of the uncomfortable tension ease up a bit. His headache had gotten worse, the coldness and ache spread to seemingly all parts of his body. Suppressing a cough, the man wrapped himself further into his thick, old blanket, eyes red and puffy, as he lowered his hand and glared over at his brother, who scoffed lightly.

 _‘’Big help you are.’’_ Robbie said with a strained breath, his voice kept low, though loud enough that his brother would undoubtedly hear, as he stirred the fire up to get it going again. Seemingly in an instant, the flames licked up high anew, eating away at the offered logs and wrapping around the metal bowl above.

‘’Oh shut up you.’’ Glanni grumbled as he shuffled further into the armchair he had claimed for his own. ‘’Its not as if I wanted this to happen.’’

‘’True.’’ Robbie agreed with a small nod. ‘’But at least I’m not the one who’s careless enough to get himself stuck in a goddamn hole of all places.’’

‘’No, but you _are_ the one poking fun of a dying man.’’

‘’Oh _stop that_ , you are not dying.’’

_‘’Am too.’’_

Loudly, Robbie rolled his eyes at him, the man frowning, as he pointed the ash-covered poker at the other. ‘’Then go to bed instead of spreading your misery down here.’’

‘ _’Wow_.’’ Glanni complained, the man failing to suppress and hold back a powerful sneeze, which made his head spin anew. With a pitiful noise, he shuffled far enough down into the blankets, so that they could cover well above his chin. ‘’I feel so loved right now, thanks for that.’’

‘’I’m serious G.’’ Robbie yapped, the man lowering the poker again, as he pinned his brother with an expression smoldering enough to combat that of the fire beside him. ’We’re far away from any medical assistance. Anything happens to either of us out here and we have to rely on the other, and _right now_.’’ He said, as he pointed a tense thumb at himself. ‘’You’re relying on me. And with you out of commission like this, should anything happen to _me_ as well, then we’re both in trouble. Big time.’’

‘’So what are you saying?’’

‘ _’Go to bed._ ’’ Robbie said as he turned to poke at the fire again, a tad more harshly than was strictly needed. Inside the fireplace, a log fell over and sent bright, flickering sparks flying out from it. ‘’Right now.’’

‘’You sure you don’t want me to help out down here instead?’’ Glanni asked on a raspy, but hopeful voice.

‘’Are you in any capacity to do so?’’

‘’Not really?’’

‘’Then no. Go to bed you idiot. I’ll bring up some broth later.’’

Admitting defeat, Glanni slowly started to unwrap the blanket, the man leaning forward and up so that he could stand without falling over. For several seconds he stayed like that, perched on the edge of the armchair, as he braced himself for actually getting up.

‘’Would you make something with mushrooms?’’ Glanni asked on a hopeful note, to which his brother sighed.

‘’We only have a handful of the canned ones left, but will you please go to sleep if I do?’’ He asked.

_‘’Tops.’’_

-

His whole body felt heavy at this point, the short trip up the stairs and into the small bedroom haven tired him more than it should. With a sigh, Glanni sat down on the bed and bowed his head. Glaring, he turned his head slightly, the man careful not to move too quickly, as he gazed out of the dusty window and stared out into the forest surrounding them.

This place had always felt safe. Spooky, sure, but this creeping unease was quite uncommon and he _hated_ it.

Biting his lip in thought, the man failed to suppress a shiver that could both have been from the sickness currently wreaking havoc on him, or from the flaring, only partially unwanted memory of a heavy weight keeping him dormant, the ghost of the black and blue eyed creatures claws sharp, as they had graced over his scalp.

He was not sure if he should tell Robbie about it. On one hand, it would be good to give his brother caution that they had a wild beast on the loose, but on the other, just how wild _was_ this beast? Besides, he doubted the other would actually believe him, if he did tell him about it – just ‘ _one more ghost story to add to the collection’_ or whatever the fuck Robbie would probably bark back at him.

With a groan, Glanni laid down on the poor excuse for a mattress, the back of a clammy hand coming to lay across his eyes, as he did so.

At the end of the day, they were here for two separate reasons. Robbie came out here to get a bit of peace and to quiet his mind for a while, the wild nature and fresh air around them perfect, in his craving to satisfy the more artistic aspects of himself. Glanni, now that was for a whole other reason. Technically, he was here a little too early, but Robbie had insisted that he join in and it was not as if he was about to pass up some good, old quality time with his favorite sibling.

His only sibling, mind you, but still his favorite.

Still, that left him with a problem. Robbie would eventually venture outside and into the woods again. Usually, he would go in far, the younger gone for hours on end and only coming back with a fresh, drying masterpiece tugged safely under his arm, once the sun had started to touch the horizon.

In general, his brother _was_ better at taking care of himself than Glanni was, but at the same time, he was likewise the type to either freeze up or try to run, if he encountered something, which did not have his best intentions in mind. Normally, the latter would be a plus, but in this case, it would be futile.

This was not a creature, they could outrun.

Swallowing thickly, Glanni let his hand fall from his pale face, the man at a loss for what to do, as he stared bleakly at the ceiling.

They would die if they tried to attack it. If he did tell Robbie about the creatures existence, even if the other thought it a joke, then he had no doubt that his brother would go and fetch their mothers’ old hunting rifle from the attic above. He had no doubt about that but then again, keeping a weapon nearby might not be such a bad idea after all - If not for a weak defense against the creature itself, then against whatever it was stalking.

 _Axe_.

Someone with an axe was on the loose as well. That could mean a lot of things, but the implication was not a positive one.

Rolling over slowly, Glanni settled further into the blankets and faced the wall beside him. _Fuck_ he was cold. Shivering, the man hunched further in on himself, his brow furrowing, as a fresh wave of pain shot through his skull.

Between Robbie and himself, the former was definitely the better sharpshooter, but when it came to actually having to hit a live target, Glanni could and would outshine him any day.

Better safe than sorry then, he decided. In the morning, he would bring the rifle down and have it fetched up proper. He could always blame its sudden presence on a coyote or something along those lines.

Fighting against the bile that rose in his throat, Glanni closed his eyes and decided to try to sleep at least a little bit first.


	4. Rock-bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has briefly turned into a sick-fic, because why the fuck not.
> 
> Aight enjoy <3

Glanni woke with a gasp caught in his burning throat; the faint traces of the dreamlike image still haunted him close, as he surfaced rather abruptly into the waking world. He tried to give chase to it, mind racing after, but still, the details of that crushing idea eluded him. As he tried to suck in a harsh breath, lungs protesting in the process, a harsh, dry sound of a wheeze forced its way out instead.

 _Absolutely fucking agony_ , a small voice in the back of his pounding head echoed.

The man tossed in his soaked sheets, his head spinning from the movement, vision swimming, as he cracked his eyes open. Quickly, he squeezed them shut again, as a wave of nausea hit him.

The _worst_.

Shaking from the coldness that seemed to have invaded him to the very core of his aching bones, Glanni attempted to lift a hand to his face, only to find that it would barely respond. It was hard to breathe, his lips feeling too big for his face, throat parched and burning, as he nevertheless grimaced and forced several gulps of air into his lungs. He wanted to both tear off his clothes and at the same time, put more on.

Everything hurt. He wanted to call out, but to who? Robbie and he were alone out here, _or they should have been_ , but even if he could manage to speak up, he doubted that he could raise his voice high enough to be heard, let alone actually yell for aid. He was upstairs after all. Robbie slept on the floor below. Besides, while this was uncomfortable indeed, this was something he would simply have to wait out. He hoped so at least.

Beside his bed, a small sound caught his ringing ear and intensely, he listened. _Ticking_. He could hear the sound of claws against the floorboards.

As a cool hand settled on his clammy forehead, Glanni sighed in relief, the man craning his neck, as he tried to chase that cold relief.

‘’Little flame.’’ A familiar voice full of concern spoke and in response, Glannis eyes flew open to then abruptly close. A stark pang of white-hot pain flashed through the front of his head, the pressure increasing, as he stayed in a shocked silence. Gently, the tips of careful claws traced down to the deep crease between his brows, trailing further down still, and over the bridge of his nose. ‘’Is the fire hurting you? Are you burning up from it?’’ The creature asked, as its touch shifted to come to rest against the side of his jaw.

 _‘’‘S called a fever.’’_ Glanni said, his voice a weak, thin rasp of its former stern, secure thing. He had been right in his assumptions though, it hurt to speak, pure agony creeping down his throat, as the short speech made it ache and prickle anew. The man coughed dryly, his lungs contracting painfully in response and Glanni could not help, but let out a distressed whine.

The creature hummed. ‘’Fever.’’ It repeated, licking its lips in thought, as though tasting the word for the first time. Bracing himself, Glanni swallowed and gingerly cracked an eye open. Above, a pair of icy blues greeted him, the orbs nearly glowing in the low, near darkness of the room, narrowing slightly, as they observed his puffy own. He could not make out its features, its expression lost in the sweeping black, but if he concentrated hard enough, then he thought he could catch a hint of fangs resting in the middle of an apprehensive sneer. He might have imagined the last part. He was not sure.

What he _could_ see however, was something large, a solid form silhouetted against the pale light of the moons rays through the window. It was bend over his bed, its own face far too near his own, breath fanning over his face and neck, as it growled low in dissatisfaction.

And _fuck_ if that was not a terrifying gesture all in itself. This creature, this _thing_ was a remarkable sight all on its own and had he been able to reach out a hand, then he would have been able to feel those rock-hard muscles move beneath his wavering touch.

He did not doubt that the strength it held in close regards was enough to crush his arm or head into dust, with probably little more than a simple squeeze or turn of a clawed hand. He had felt that strong, lithe body press down on him to keep him in place, and he did not doubt that it was capable of great harm, if it so desired.

_Still, how had this thing even gotten in here in the first place?_

‘’It means I'm sick.’’

Above, the creature blinked, its head tilting in a worried fashion. ‘’You are dying?’’ It asked in what he could only think of as a genuinely sad tone, to which Glanni barked a harsh laugh, which was abruptly cut off by a rough, bone-crushing cough.

A hand settled against his throat, a clawed thumb careful, as it brushed down over the side of it and somehow, bits of the insistent pain fled in its wake.

 _‘’I'm good, thank you.’’_ Glanni grinned weakly, as he fought to breathe. ‘ _’Just dandy. It'll pass_.’’ He rasped. The creature stayed silent, as it moved its hand again, the palm of it settling against the center of the man’s shivering chest. Absently, Glanni felt its light presence move with the unsteady rise and fall of his heaving breath.

‘’Where does it hurt?’’ It asked. Glanni closed his eyes for a second and tried to locate where the worst of the ache was located. _Fuck, he was exhausted._

‘’Move your palm-‘’ the man started before having to pause for a trembling breath. ‘’A bit down.’’

‘’Here?’’

‘’Bit to the side.’’

When the hand moved over to where the bottom part of his right lung ended, Glanni nodded.

‘’Where else?’’

 _‘’Everywhere.’’_ The man complained, as he felt the creatures second hand join in and settle right beside the first. What happened next, he could only describe as a light tinkle running just beneath his skin, expanding outwards and all through him, from where the creature kept its hands located. A small, displeased growl sounded, which his poor mind was too worn out to properly decipher.

Just as suddenly as the hands had settled onto him, they disappeared.

Silence descended around him, the sound of his own, labored breathing loud in the small enclosure of the room, as he tried to subdue the shaking, which had taken hold of his weary frame. Cracking an eye open, he realized he was once more alone, the man accepting that fact quick, as he shut it again and allowed sleep to once more pull him off.

-

 

Perhaps it was hours past, perhaps only a mere matter of minutes later, when a pair of careful claws tapped against his cheek. He did not have the strength to open his stinging eyes, the man barely lucid, as he turned his head into the cradle of the others chilly palm. It was becoming increasingly harder to breathe, his sore muscles screaming for oxygen, yet he could do nothing about it. Heart pounding in his throat, Glanni tried to open his mouth, but no words would come, his stubborn tongue swollen and too big for his mouth, as it was.

His brain, more than willing to give up on the waking world and fade back into the blissful nothingness of sleep, had already backed halfway away from conscious again, when Glanni registered that someone was about to help him sit up. A strong hand snaked behind his back, the grounding presence of it staying firmly anchored against it, as gravity and his position changed. The mattress shifted with a creak and a weight settled behind him on the bed, the creature pressing the wreck of a man close to its own chest, legs folding, as it made sure that he would not tilt or slide out of its gentle grip.

As Glanni fought against the pressing nausea that came with being anything than levelly horizontal, something rough and solid, the texture feeling like wood, but smoother and colder, was pressed against his lips.

‘’Drink.’’ The creature ordered and he was far too weak and tired to question it.

A dry, bark-like texture coated his tongue, the taste of it not unpleasant as per say, but definitely something he could have been without. The creature allowed him one small sip, before whatever bowl or plate it was in was removed and less than a beat later, Glanni had to completely pause to cough.

His head lulled bonelessly back against a warm, solid chest, the man drawing a breath, his brows arching, a sigh of relief escaping him, as instantly, whatever he was being fed stilled the burning in his throat. Still, as he once more tried to speak, he found that he could not. Patiently, the bowl returned and this time, he managed a bigger sip, before it was once more held away from him.

He figured that it was some kind of thin broth, the taste of it much like smoked wood and grass. Regardless of that, it did wonders to whatever had creeped in and festered in his chest, the warmth of it chasing the ache away, easing his pain and allowing him to breathe without feeling like he was being smothered on clean air. Gently, the back of a claw wiped under his eye, closing the lid of it and brushing drying tears away from beneath, as he tried to peak it open.

A palm settled against his chest, right over the spot that Glanni had complained about and a few seconds later, the creature uttered a low, satisfied growl.

‘’Good.’’

A small thud of the empty bowl being sat down on the floor beside them sounded, the creature careful not to tip him, as it did so. Glanni felt himself being shifted again and understood that the creature was helping him lay back down. Despite the calming relief coursing through him, he could still not aid in any way – the creature left to shift him about and tug him in, as though he was a thin, moist ragdoll.

_‘’Sleep now.’’_

Now _that_ he did not have to be told twice.

A hand stayed against his forehead, the claws of it careful, as they raked through the short hairs on the side of his head. Like that, this time less than forcefully, he drifted off to a fitful sleep.

-

 

When he dreamed, it was of sky blue eyes amongst a sea of wet, autumn leaves. The image was beautiful. Peaceful even, yet it only nearly succeeded in hiding the underlying scent of the filthy cash, he knew was buried in the backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chill out Glanni, you've practically just been adopted by a big puppy. A big, scary-looking puppy with killer claws, but still a puppy none the less.
> 
> Scratch him behind the ear or something, I dare ya.


	5. Getting your feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up, hope you doing great.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Glanni woke to find that the fever had broke. He was exhausted, sure, but finding that his skull did not feel as though it was trying to split apart and burst from the inside out, was quite a blessing. He could not explain it, the man blaming it on the weird dream, which haunted him late into the night just past, that somehow, he knew was entirely real.

With that in mind, he supposed he owed him his thanks. Blinking, Glanni stared at the ceiling, as he slowly stretched out on the bed. _Fuck,_ he needed a shower. Preferably, right now. Groaning, he willed himself to sit up and swing his legs out over the edge of the bed, the soles of his feet cool, as they brushed over the floor beneath.

_Might as well get it over with, besides, he had work to do._

Raking his hands down his face, Glannis gaze snapped up to stare over at the half-open door leading out of the bedroom.

He did not really know when ‘ _it’_ , had turned into a ‘ _he’_. He supposed it was right around the time that he had come to consider the other as an actual person, an individual, and not some primitive beast dead set on ripping out his throat. Absently, Glanni raised a hand to the side of his neck, fingers tense, as they brushed down over the area.

It was still sore, but he barely noticed it anymore.

With a huff, he got up and stalked to and through the door, his pace quick, as he went down the stairs and into the bathroom below. Swiftly, he stripped out of his clothes, the dirty garments quickly discarded, as he carelessly flung them in the general direction of their laundry-bin.

Of course, he completely missed it.

As he stepped into the shower, one hand settled against the cool tiles, fingers spreading out over it, as his other reached out to turn the tap. Quickly, the water in question fell, the temperature of it still lukewarm, from when his brother had showered earlier. With a sigh, he shut his eyes, dearly welcomed darkness greeting him, as his creased forehead came to rest against the tiles as well.

It was calm like this. It was nice.

_What he would not give, to stay right here forever._

-

 

 _‘’Yeah man, they let the fox loose and everything_.’’ Matt’s gruff, scratchy voice over the phone informed him. ‘ _’Triggered the motion sensor and everything, so a guard had to come and shut it off. They punched in the code and we fuckin got em, we got em!’’_

With a slightly damp hand, Glanni wedged the phone securely in between his raised shoulder and ear.

‘’So the powder worked?’’ He asked, to which he got a pleased bark of laughter in return.

 _‘’Both the powder and camera on the panel caught what we need to know man.’’_ Matt affirmed. ‘ _’We got the combination for the alarm, plus found a gaping hole in the fence ‘round the gardens. This is gonna go smooth as a knife through butter.’’_

Loudly, Glanni rolled his eyes at the others enthusiasm. Matt’s moods could be fickle at best, swinging from one extreme to the other in seconds and it could, and had, quickly become a problem. _‘’If it's heated.’’_ Glanni grumbled to himself.

_‘’Whas that?’’_

‘’Nothin.’’ Glanni smacked his lips, as he took the phone in hand again, his other busy draping a towel down over his head. ‘’Look, just make sure you guys don’t get caught snooping around the mansion while the big guy is away.’’

_‘’I’m not stupid.’’_

‘’I’m not saying you are, I’m telling you to be careful.’’ Glanni reassured, as he let the towel drop onto the kitchen counter.

 _‘’Gotcha.’’_ He heard Matt scoff, before the other seemingly turned to yap something harsh and biting over his shoulder. ‘ _’Look G, I gotta go. Plan still stands so you better fucking be here on time.’’_

‘’I will.’’

Not really paying attention to what his hands were doing, Glanni opened the fridge to retrieve and pour milk into his fresh coffee.

_‘’See you around.’’_

A series of quick beeps informed him that Matt had hung up. Sighing, Glanni placed the phone down on the counter as well, before grabbing his mug close and turning to lean against the edge of it. The man took a small sip of the slightly bitter beverage, a small groan escaping him, as he glared over and out of the slightly grimy window beside him. It was just about midday, the sun right above the cabin at this point, which bathed the landscape in a bright, golden light. If he had actually been someone who enjoyed the outdoors, then he would have thought it beautiful.

Robbie, half-hidden in the tall, swaying grass surrounding the cabin, was out in the garden just in front of it. His back was bend over a canvas, which rested comfortable against a strange, wooden device. It had a name of course, that kind of thing artists rested canvases on, but _fuck_ if Glanni knew what the proper word for that would be. He had never bothered to ask and he probably never would.

Still, he had to admit that he was a bit envious of the others skill. His little brother had always seemed to have a skilled eye for colours and how some mixed better than others, while Glanni himself could not draw a stick figure, even if his life so depended on it. It was absurd really, a bit frightening, though always with a slice of joy clutching at his chest, whenever he got to watch how Robbie gracefully transformed a blank canvas into a full-fledged landscape, brimming with life and colours that seemed out of this world.

Not that either of them usually had time for such fancy things, stuck under the thumb and heavy weight of the real world as they were.

Nevertheless, disregarding the fact that he was convinced that Robbie had either sold his soul, or that this was some kind of mysterious magic the other harbored, it never failed to bring a smile to Glannis face.

As though acting out on that specific train of thought, a flash of colour caught and made the man turn his head to gaze at one of the few paintings that Robbie had liked enough to actually frame. It was of a tiny maiden dancing in a field of dandelions, birds flocking around her moving shoulders, as she gleefully spun. If he narrowed his eyes and focused enough, it was almost as if he could see her joyed smile stretch wider, teeth gleaming in the sun, as he observed her.

_Creepy fucking romantics. Someone was probably buried in that rich, dark soil she danced on._

With a scoff, Glanni jerked himself away from the counters edge and trod towards the stairs.

He had a rifle to find and dust up, preferably before his brother came back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused - Glanni is planning something big back in town and he got an update on it. Robbie is just chilling the f out and our big, yellow cryptid is doing... stuff


	6. Ripe for the slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't piss off a cryptid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up.  
> Have another chapter.

He was not breathing properly, chest heaving with each enraged inhale, which pushed itself out into a throaty snarl.

That fucking **_idiot_** _._

Glanni glared down at his hopefully still intact phone lying prone on the floor beside him, his shoulders trembling with anger, as his eyes narrowed into slits. He would know if it had survived later, for now, he wanted to get the _fuck out of here and preferably back into town to strangle a certain someone._ He could not actually do that yet, but the thought was a sweet one. Matt might have fucked things up by running his mouth in the midst of smoke filled breaths, but Glanni himself, was not about to make it worse.

_Twenty percent. That little fucker of a lowlife shithead who had overheard, wanted twenty percent for keeping his mouth shut, and Glanni was gonna make sure that Matt personally paid every cent of it._

The front door of their little cabin banged open, as the man practically kicked it open and stormed out.

Idiot _, idiot, **idiot**! _That is what he _**got** for taking time off to collect his thoughts and plan shit out in peace._

\--

 

Glanni felt his hands clench into fists at his sides, as he marched through the withering forest. Angrily, he kicked at the ground, sending leaves out left and right, as he went.

They were still on. The plan would still succeed, but unlike Matt, Glanni himself did not have the luxury of fucking up.

He could not calm down.

He did not really want to anyway.

 _‘’Why are you following me?’’_ The man barked aloud, knowing full well, that the other could hear him.

‘’Out of interest.’’ The creature said on a thoughtful note, Glannis neck craning, as he stopped dead in his tracks and looked up. The creature had a sturdy hand wrapped around a thick branch, hind legs slightly folded, as he kept himself suspended close to the trunk of the tree he was perched in. Behind, his long tail uncurled, swinging up and slightly to the side, as the creature nimbly let himself drop down.

As he landed, a few leaves came loose from above and gently drifted down, brushing over his shoulders and around, in an impossible sea of golden reds, orange and bright yellows.

The creature looked Glanni over, brow furrowing, as his head likewise tilted.

‘’You are weird.’’

 _Right,_ Glanni thought, as his glare deepened alongside his frown. _A terrifying murder puppy that looked like he had never skipped leg day in his life just called him weird._ Unconcerned by the mans still rising anger, the creature continued.

‘’I am the guardian of this place. It is my duty to keep the people within safe or to chase away if need be.’’ He stated with an air of question lingering along the edges, that Glanni really did not care much to decipher. Duly, he realized that it was probably the longest sentence that the other had spoken to him thus far.

‘’Sure whatever.’’ The man drawled. ‘’And I suppose you kindly wanna ask us to get the fuck out then?’’

‘’I have said no such thing.’’

‘’Then what the fuck _are_ you saying?’’

Clearly irked, the creature crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing, as he stared him down. ‘’I have asked what business you have here.’’

‘’And I have already answered.’’

Slowly, the other shook his head. ‘’No.’’ With a great deal of annoyed determination, Glanni willed himself to remain rooted to the spot and not step back, as bits of deep darkness crept into the others eyes. Slowly, the creature stalked forwards, leaving less than two feet between them.

‘’You really need to learn what personal space is.’’

‘’And I would appreciate honesty.’’

A bit tensely, Glanni shrugged. ‘’Tough luck.’’ He clipped. ‘’That shit is earned you know. You can’t just spit and hiss at me till you get what you want.’’ In front of him, the creature tilted his head to the other side and Glanni had to suppress a shiver, as the other rewarded him with a piercing glare.

‘’You burn.’’ The creature noted, voice holding a puzzled, worried calm beneath its clipped fashion.

_‘’Damn right I do.’’_

‘’Fever?’’

‘’Anger.’’ Glanni corrected. With a slight grimace, the man forced the front wave of his annoyance back, less he continue to verbally stab deeper than he already had. _As far as giving his thanks went, this was a horrible attempt._ A thought struck, which he was quick to latch onto it.

‘’Wait, how long have you been here?’’ He asked. The creatures’ tail whipped over the ground harshly behind him, as he let out a throaty growl, that Glanni had come to find to be that of a contemplating noise, rather than an 'I am going to eat you' one.

‘’Thirty-seven years.’’

Surprised, Glanni felt himself shift a bit, arms coming up to rub at his bare arms. ‘’And is that your age too?’’ He asked, to which the other nodded. For a few beats, the creature just observed him, ears shifting rapidly with the wind, before something dawned on him. Thirty-seven years, and he had seen no trace or hint of whatever the other was linger in this place, nor had he heard even the briefest of whispers that a creature like this lurked about. Idly, he voiced it aloud.

‘’You're not supposed to show yourself, are you?’’

Briefly, the creatures’ gaze darted towards the cluster of trees beside them, eyes narrowed, as they scouted in between them. He was silent for a moment, before his ears perched up and forward again. ‘’No.’’ He replied in a low, pregnant tone. ‘’However, this time, it is different.’’

Glanni bit at his lip in thought. He technically did not have the time for this, but damn if he was about to end the conversation because of Matts stupid antics.

‘’What are you?’’ He asked, before he could stop himself.

A brief pause passed, in which the man started to shiver in the cold, autumn wind. He really should have brought a jacket with him, but it was not as if proper garments had been one of the most important things, to come knocking at the forefront of his mind, back at the cabin.

Around them, the forest had fallen quiet.

The creature shrugged. ‘’I just simply am.’’ He said and instantly, Glanni got the feeling that the other did not want to tell him. ‘’Some call me phantom.’’ He continued. ‘’Some call me _that thing_.’’

‘’And your actual name?’’

‘’Íþróttaálfurinn.’’

Glanni arched a brow. ‘’Yeah I can’t pronounce that.’’ He gruffed. ‘’Do you have something else I could call you by?’’

The creature seemed deep in thought for a second.

‘’Tryggvi.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said, the name curling strangely out between his lips, the calling unfamiliar, or perhaps it had just been a long time, since he had tasted it on his own tongue. Curtly, Glanni nodded.

‘’Tryggvi it is.’’ He agreed, as he absently made a mental note to learn the proper one as well. ‘’Are you alone out here?’’ He asked, noting how the other kept glancing into the forest to their left. A sad smile spread over Íþróttaálfurinns features, as he finally let his arms uncross and come to rest down by his sides again.

‘’I wasn't.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said, the tone bitter. ‘’I am.’’

To their left, a bird rustled around in the crunchy leaves, before taking to the sky in a great show of rapid wings and once more, Glanni felt the full weight of the creatures gaze settle back onto him. He had a sneaking suspicion of what had happened, the man feeling the pieces slowly come together in his head, and while he knew that the conversation was quickly skating out onto thin ice, it was not as if he was afraid to push.

You did not get far in his line of work without punching fear in the face from time to another. Sometimes literally.

‘’Who are the people you are looking for?’’ He asked as gently, yet as sternly as he could. ‘’The ones with the axe. What did they do to you?’’ Around them, the temperature seemed to drop and Glanni thought that he might have imagined it, until his own breath started showing in a semitransparent cloud of white mist. As the creature treated him to a slightly less blue, scrutinizing stare, the man felt his shivering intensify.

Transfixed, Íþróttaálfurinn blinked in pained suspicion. ‘’Why do you ask?’’

‘’I’m curious.’’ Glanni said honestly. ‘’And I wanna know whether or not my brother and I are actually safe out here.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn hummed before uttering what sounded like a mix between a sigh and a growl. Something hard entered the others gaze, as he seemed to contemplate it, the creature weighing the pros against the cons.

‘’Those who killed my blood.’’ The tone was neutral, the promise of pain and death not lost on Glanni, as Íþróttaálfurinns clawed fingers twitched. So far, if one excluded the repeated manhandling, he had only seen good and slightly neutral from this beast and preferably, he did not wish to see anything else. ‘’Close.’’ The other continued. ‘’Close and yet far. _This_ -‘’ here, he tapped a claw against the side of his head. ‘’Hurts whenever I get close.’’

_Aight, that was vague and yet, it explained just about everything._

‘’So like a pack of hunters?’’ Glanni, in lieu of any better words to offer, asked, to which the other gave a stiff, slightly agitated nod.

‘’Three of them.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said, his eyes losing the last of their beautiful blues. ‘’In here.’’ He concluded, clearly on edge, as he scouted in between the trees. Glanni felt the first cracks of the thin ice give way beneath his feet, as he gave a slow nod in understanding.

It was personal then.

‘’How long ago was this?’’

‘’Two weeks. Lost sight of them five days ago.’’

‘’How?’’ The man asked, quickly clarifying when the creature looked confused. ‘’Why did you lose sight of them?’’

‘’They hide well.’’

 _And why would they even stay If not to finish the job?_ A small voice in the back of Glannis mind urgently whispered. _If they killed and left one alive, then them staying could only mean they wanted both dead and ten feet under_. Instead of voicing that unwelcome concern aloud, he scoffed instead.

‘’And you seem able to track even a fucking ant down, so how did you lose three people in your own territory like tha-’’ Glanni felt his brow furrow, as the creature took the last step forward and grabbed him by the arms, hauling him back, with a low, angered growl. The man wanted to protest, but his words were swiftly silenced, as the other pushed him up against a tree.

 _Aight, touchy subject, bad idea to push too far – noted that, yep_.

Glanni had just started to ponder on the others poor socializing skills, when two sets of claws settled into the short hairs on either side of his head, making him freeze up further. He could feel Íþróttaálfurinns stuttering breath against his face, as the creature leaned up on his toes and rested his forehead against Glannis creased own.

‘ _’Don’t_.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn hissed low, his grip tightening for a split second, before the creature willed himself a deep breath.

Instantly, he seemed to deflate.

Slowly, one by one, the clawed fingers uncurled, the tips of them gentle, as they drew back and let go. Glanni felt the rough bark scratch up against the tender skin of his back, as he stayed firmly pressed against it. In front, the other just looked sad. ‘’So uh-‘’ The man started before cutting himself off, as a clawed hand once more rose and reached for his forehead. ‘’Right _that_ , sorry, I didn’t mean to insult, it’s just that- _What_ …’’ He tried before trailing off, the words jumbled, as a single, careful, tense finger settled solely in the center of it and pressed him back slightly.

‘’Uhm.’’ He started to say, once more cutting himself short, as something behind his forehead stirred and tugged _hard_.

Glanni felt his knees give out, the creature stepping close again to catch him, as they both went down. Mouth slack, black creeping into the edges of his vision, Glanni fought to draw a few labored breaths, as he somehow both leaned back against the trunk behind him and at the same time, leaned his entire weight onto the creature in front of him. The man let out a laugh that sounded dangerously close to a nervous sob, which, startled, settled into an actual laugh, as he glanced around them.

‘’What the hell.’’ Glanni grumbled, a half-responsive hand coming up to rub at his pounding head.

The forest around them was not the same. It looked identically, but there seemed to be a strange second filter laid on top of it, which had pushed its edges out and replaced them with a harsh, far too contrasted one instead. The sounds were muted as well, the rasp of his own voice clinging warped and wrong in his own, ringing ears. ‘’What the actual fuck.’’

‘‘It’s an echo.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said, just as Glanni groaned into his hands, the movements slowed, strangely stretched, as though a fog moved around and within them.

 _‘’And what the fuck is an echo?’’_ The man clipped. Íþróttaálfurinn tilted his head at him in a way, which was starting to become more annoying than cute. At least he was not touching him anymore and right now, Glanni was glad for it.

This was too much.

‘’This.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said, both arms gesturing out around him, as though that clarified everything. Slowly, the creature stood, one hand extending, as he offered the other a hand to stand. Loudly, Glanni ignored it and got up on his own.

Still supported by the tree, the mans head thunked back against the trunk of it, a dead grin plastered on his face, as he scouted into the warped version of the surrounding woods.

‘’I don’t get it.’’ Glanni yapped. ‘’That makes zero sense to me.’’ He laughed, as he watched a deer stalk past them, the creature clearly oblivious to their presence. ‘ _’Fucking weird_.’’ He grumbled to himself, as he rubbed at his eyes. This place was starting to give him a headache.

Still, he did not get an answer, Íþróttaálfurinn completely ignoring his presence, as the creature instead opted to walk down a path to their left, one waving hand raised, to make the man follow.

 _Weird_ , Glanni thought, as he reluctantly trailed after. He could see the path they were on just moments ago, still clearly sketched out beneath his feet; however, as he took a step forward, the entire ground seemed to shift and move, one path overlaying the other, as though the two had morphed.

It was _quite_ distracting.

On they walked, for about ten minutes, the landscape around them jumping, flowing under his feet much faster than should have been possible. It seemed that the second path overlaying the original ignored the fact that he was a physical being, and, he was fairly certain that they straight up walked through a tree at one point. It happened too swiftly for him to process though, and by the time he looked back, the tree in question was far behind.

In front, Íþróttaálfurinn had stopped a little ahead of him, the creature paying the man poor attention, as his gaze instead stayed fixed straight onto a cluster of nearby trees.

‘’Close.’’ He said again. ‘’This is where I lost them.’’

Abruptly, a full body shiver wrecked through Glanni, the man feeling as though he had been dunked in icy waters, as he watched three blurry silhouettes walk past them, one of which had just walked straight through him. A small ‘ _oh’_ escaped him, as he stared after them.

‘ _’Them?_ ’’ He rasped eloquently, to which Íþróttaálfurinn curtly nodded.

‘’Watch.’’ The creature implored, and Glanni did just that.

The head of one of the three moved about at a rapid pace, the white edges flowing, swimming after in trails of crisp, white smoke. In one foggy hand, he clutched a mean-looking axe, the steel of it clean, but clearly worn. It felt off, Glanni realized, as he observed the sharp edge closer. It seemed to steal the light around it, the long wooden shaft a stark, black contrast, against its owners white glove.

Carefully, though he somehow knew that what he was watching was in fact an echo, a presented image of something long gone, he stalked after at a safe distance.

A few minutes past, they came to a fork in the path where a great, old tree stretched out overheard and less than a beat later, confused, Glanni felt a strange tension in his gut, as the three silhouettes dispersed and disappeared from view.

That… Did not make sense, nothing blocked his view of the three, he should have been able to see them turn and instead they just… _Vanished_.

The man glanced over his shoulder, in front of himself again and then finally around as well. ‘’Where?’’ He asked, with a slight strain coating the edges of his voice.

In front of him, Íþróttaálfurinn slowly shook his head. ‘’I do not know.’’ He said, his shoulders hunched, tail lying flat against the ground behind him. ‘’It is not possible.’’ He said, in a voice low enough that he had probably not meant for the other to hear at all.

Glanni watched the creatures’ shoulders move, the muscles of his back shifting, as a great sigh rocked through him. He seemed lost, shoulders falling further down on the heavy exhale in a clear sign of defeat, ears drooping in a sad manner, as he stared at the point, where the three men had vanished.

Like this, he looked like the spitting image of a kicked puppy and Glanni honestly did not know what to do with it.

‘’I could show you.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn suddenly offered.

‘’Show me what exactly?’’

‘’The echo.’’ The creature clarified in a patient tone. ‘’The echo of what happened.’’ He elaborated, when he still got no answer. Slowly, Glanni nodded, the man adding a small grunt of acknowledgement, when he realized the other could not see the gesture.

Dutifully, the man followed after, as Íþróttaálfurinn started moving again.

-

 

_Steel and blood danced in a vicious display before him. The edges might have been blurred, but the details were painstakingly clear._

_This was not just murder. This was personal._

_Round and round, the fog moved in an obvious pattern, closing in, ensnaring a reluctant beast with pitch black eyes and long, dripping claws._ _This was not Tryggvi, he knew that, but the resemblance was clear. A lithe form, with a whipping tail, slightly crouched and at the ready._

_Its ears drew back; despair and anger fighting for dominance in its features. Despite the blood it had drawn, it was clear that it was solely on the defense._

_Still, a cornered animal will bite._

_An animalistic roar wrecked through the air, the frequency loud and shattering, the power of it reducing Glanni to a blabbering mess, as the man fell to his shaking knees. His hands trembled, as they clutched at the leaf-covered ground, crushing several off them up into tiny, unrecognizable pieces. Staring, he could not bring himself to look away from the unjustifiable violence unfolding right before his transfixed eyes._

_This was not an act of sane minds. This was depraved._

_For a beautiful, fleeting moment, none of his personal problems existed. The money did not matter. Matt was but a distant memory. Fuck the plan and all its perverse little details, none of it mattered!_

_Then the snare shut tight._

_The axe came down and the forest fell quiet with a shuddering hush._

_It was over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire thing was supposed to just be a smutty stain in my portfolio, but you know. Plot happened.
> 
> On that note, there will be smut eventually, so brace yourself for that I guess - Also, if someone wants to object about the smut, then now is your chance.


	7. Tenfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clawed creature goes stab stab and the brothers share a quiet moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aggressively listens to Diablo Swing Orchestra*
> 
> Chapter got pretty long and I suddenly remembered for a split second or two that I’m a shitty horror author.  
> In regards to the above, please note the following warnings:  
> Blood and vague descriptions of violence.
> 
> Chapter has NOT been read through yet, so there might be a few mistakes, that I have yet to notice myself.
> 
> Aight enjoy <3

‘’You know as well as I do who’s at fault here.’’

_‘’G come on man, chill, it was not as if-‘’_

‘’Stop it.’’ Glanni snapped, the man feeling his already cracked phone protest in his clutch of a death grip. ‘’Just stop. You’re at fault.’’

_‘’G.’’_

‘’Don’t.’’ The man clipped. ‘’Don’t test me on this or so help you, you’re gonna be underwater real quick with something heavy attached to your ankles.’’

A pregnant pause followed, before Glanni heard the other breathe a slightly uneven inhale, and in response, a dead grin split across his face. If anything, he was glad to know that he still had that effect on people. ‘ _’You wouldn’t.’’_

The man narrowed his eyes, as he stiffly glared at one of Robbies paintings, which had been put up to dry in front of him. This one was a strange, abstract version of a withering tree, its leaves caught in all the bright, radiant, warm shades of a raging autumn.

‘’Be ready at ten tomorrow.’’ He clipped. ‘’If you’re not, you’ll come to regret it.’’

His phone aggressively beeped at him, as he hung up and slammed it onto the counter beside him. He knew that he needed to get his emotions back under control before he left. If not, then _he_ would become the liability.

‘’Fuck.’’ He mumbled to no one but himself, as he stared out of the window and out into the swaying trees of the surrounding woods, where somewhere, his brother had stalked off to and probably found a quiet spot to hunker down and do his thing. Groaning, Glanni leaned harder against the counter behind him, palms cool, as they covered his face.

As for the involvement of the other occupants lingering between the trees, no matter how much he tried to subdue it, the memories from earlier kept coming back, stronger each time, as they banged against the forefront of his stressed mind.

-

 

 _‘’Give it a moment.’’_ _Íþróttaálfurinns gentle voice had urged the man, as the creature had helped him stay upright. If anything, he had sounded apologetic at least. ‘’You are not used to phasing through plains like that, I should not have forgotten.’’_

_‘’Just-’’ Glannis voice had been a small, unrecognizable thing, as he had felt himself be propped up further and pressed back against the rough trunk of a tree, his legs folded beneath him, as he had collapsed on the spot. ‘’Fuck!’’ He had cried out weakly._

_‘’I would really rather not, you are in no state to do such a thing.’’_ _Íþróttaálfurinn had insisted, his grip careful, as he had taken Glannis hands between his own and softly rubbed at the flesh of his palms. ‘’Try to breathe slowly.’’ He had urged. ‘’Slower. Try to match it with mine.’’_

_‘’No.’’_

_‘’It would do you good.’’_

_‘’Well, fuck that.’’ Glanni had sniffled. ‘’Where are they?’’ He had hissed out between clenched teeth. ‘’Where the fuck did they crawl off to?’’_

_Softly, Íþróttaálfurinn had shaken his head. ‘’Close.’’ He had said just as fucking vaguely as ever. Funny, how such a small word had started to infuriate him. ‘’They are close.’’_

_‘’Aight.’’ Glanni had rasped as he had ripped one of his hands free and tightly clung on to the others thin excuse of a wife beater. Really, the old thing barely covered anything, the fabric of it worn and used, fraying around the edges and stretching further, as Glanni tugged on it. ‘’I’ll help you.’’ The man had yapped with an angry sneer, which bordered on manic. ‘’Gods knows I have the capacity to do so.’’_

_Again, Íþróttaálfurinn had shaken his head, his now free hand coming up to cover the mans trembling own. ‘’No.’’ He had insisted on a voice full of patience. ‘’This is a task for me.’’ He had said, as he had briefly removed his hand to tap it against the tip of Glannis nose. ‘’Not you.’’_

_-_

 

‘’Well you look cheery.’’ Robbies dry voice interrupted his brief trip down his shit-show of a memory lane, as the man in question strode into the kitchen.

‘’Fuck off.’’

‘’And grounded. You look so grounded right now.’’

‘’What do you _want?’’_ Glanni snapped, as he narrowed thin slits onto the others far too serious expression. Not one bit phased by the rough manner of language, Robbie went over and put his basket of colourful supplies, brushes and a single, half-finished canvas down onto the kitchen counter beside Glanni.

‘’I want for you to make the table instead of doing whatever-‘’ here, he gestured at his brothers’ angry frown ‘ _’That_ is.’’ He concluded. ‘’I’m making us burgers, so lighten up for once.’’

‘’I’m not moping if that’s what you’re implying.’’

‘’Yes you are.’’ Robbie clipped, as he fetched an apron down from a shelf and wrapped it around himself. His hands were swift, as they opened up a cupboard in front of him and fetched out what he needed, the items carelessly placed onto the counter below.

‘ _’I’m not._ ’’ Glanni grumbled under his breath, as he nevertheless got two plates and other necessary items out of their confines and went into the small living room with them.

‘’You are!’’ Robbie called after him, as the other dutifully got the table ready.

 _‘’Whatever.’’_ A dull thud of a frying pan sounded, as the pan in question was put onto the stove. _‘’Any updates on the installation thing?’’_ Glanni suddenly chimed in, as he remembered the small side note that his brother had made during their trip up and out to the cabin.

‘’I’m in.’’ Robbie replied in a sing-song voice. Seemingly, all traces of his annoyance had melted just at the mention of the upcoming show, and Glanni was quick to leap at the chance of a topic-change.

‘’How many they want?’’ He asked.

‘’Five pieces!’’ Robbie called back, just as the frizzling sound of cool butter hitting a warm surface of metal sounded. ‘’I haven’t settled on the fourth and fifth yet, but the first three are all done and accounted for.’’

‘’So nearly there.’’ Glanni nodded, as he went back into the kitchen to retrieve two glasses.

‘’Yep.’’ Robbie chuckled happily, and _fuck,_ if that was not a pleasant change, from his usually broody moods. ‘’It’s in two months’ time from now though, so time is quite short.’’

‘’You’ll make it.’’ Glanni nodded confidentially, as he snatched the glasses and stalked off again to place them on the table as well.

‘’I’m not sure.’’ Robbie bit at his bottom lip, eyes serious, as he gazed over at his brothers’ head, which had poked back around the doorframe. ‘’Do you think I can do this though?’’ He asked. ‘’Like, seriously do it and not just end up as some discount artist who people will poke fun and laugh at.’’

Curtly, Glanni nodded in affirmation to the first part. ‘’Bro, don’t sweat it, you’re leagues above them in both style and technique, and even if you don’t make it big, you got your stuff out there right? That has to count for something.’’

‘’Maybe so.’’ Robbie agreed on a shrug, as he idly flipped one of the steaks. ‘’I just-’’ he tried, as he flipped the other as well. ‘’Yeah I dunno.’’

‘ _’_ If anybody laughs, just laugh right back and make them the butt of the joke instead.’’ Glanni urged, to which he was rewarded with an arched brow.

‘’It’s not that easy G.’’

‘’It will be eventually.’’ The man insisted. ‘’Just keep doing what you’re doing. You got the talent to back it up.’’

‘’Skill.’’ Robbie idly corrected.

 _‘’Yeah whatever.’’_ Glanni huffed. _‘_ ’Wait _, are we out of buns?’’_

‘’Well, if _someone_ had not eaten them all for a late-night snack-‘’

_‘’You ate one too!’’_

‘’Yes, _one_ , we had a pack of _eight_.’’ Robbie clipped back with no real vigor, as he snatched the steaks off the frying pan and onto a third, prepared plate, before turning off the heat.

‘’Touché.’’ Glanni grinned, as he went over and rummaged through the fridge. ‘’Should have brought more in the first place then. Cheddar?’’ He suggested, as he held the bag of stringy goodness out for the other to see.

‘’Oh yes, _please_.’’

\--

 

Nights like these were rare and too far in between, Glanni mused, as he shifted himself a bit closer to their depleting bonfire. Beside him, Robbie was wrapped up in a sea of blankets as well, a polished metal stick held out in front of him, on which a marshmallow was suspended. Dinner had been great, the deserts even more so.

Now, after the fire had been assembled and lit, marshmallows out and ready to be toasted, they had both fallen quiet for the past half an hour and it was _great_. It was comfortable, and really, Glanni opted, they needed to do this more often.

The man let out a pleased sigh as he gazed up at the stars. It always hit and stirred something awake in his chest, when he caught sights like this, so far removed from the roar of the bright city-lights. The seemingly endless expanse of stars twinkled down, the concept of it all overwhelming him, with how much he could actually see of it.

It was beautiful. It was peaceful.

No matter how much he tried to deny it though, he felt something else press at him. Something was in the air tonight. He could feel it, a great certainty, that something was about to happen, gnawing at him.

His eyes closed and slowly, Glanni breathed in the smoky scent of the smoldering embers in front of him, his thoughts briefly straying to that of the hunting rifle propped up against the wall beside the front door only a good seven meters away. He figured that he should probably have brought it out with him, but if all went well, they would not need it.

Dazed, he registered the sizzling sound of the marshmallow, followed closely by the stick itself, crashing into the maw of the fire before him.

Before his brother cried out in fright, the man had already started to rise.

_‘’Holy shit.’’_

‘’It’s alright.’’

_‘’Glanni get back!’’_

In less than a beat, even if he had not seen the deed be carried out, he knew that it had been vicious. _Mercy was a thing of the past,_ he mused, _far removed from whatever this creature had done_.

‘’It’s alright.’’ Glanni repeated, as he held a hand back, to try to reassure his brother and at the same time, keep the other at a distance. ‘’It’s safe.’’

 _Back to ‘it’ already_ , the small voice in his head whispered and promptly, he told it to _shut it_.

Íþróttaálfurinn stalked up close, before heavily letting himself drop down in front of the fire, legs crossing, as he kept his half-hooded gaze directed into the flames. He appeared high; a dazed grin plastered on his face, as he circled his bloodied hands, curled fingers and still wet claws. With a flash of cold terror, Glanni watched as a drop of steaming crimson fell into the silent grass below.

The man felt himself swallow around an expanding lump in his throat, as he watched the stained black of those knife sharp edges silently sway back and forth with the creatures absent movements. _A fresh kill._ No doubt, Íþróttaálfurinns hunt lay dead and butchered somewhere near and uninvited, Glanni got an unbidden image of their yawning throats slit, mangled as they were, mouths caught on horrified screams, as their eyes stayed fixed and reflective of the pale moon above.

With a sense of reluctant dread, he watched the still image of the creatures’ cathartic state before him.

This was the parts he had hoped to never see. Íþróttaálfurinn was a beast. A coldblooded killer, and yet, Glanni had come to care for him.

‘’Holy shit.’’ Robbie barked again on a near whisper, as he stared wide-eyed at the blood-covered creature. The rough scrape of metal against stone sounded, as the man snatched the cool end of the metal stick up and shakily held it out in front of him.

‘’I know.’’

For several moments, neither of the brothers dared move nor even speak. Then, Glanni braved himself, the man willing his fleeting courage back into his body, as he stepped back to the fire and slowly sunk down on one knee, right beside Íþróttaálfurinn. While he trusted the other, he still kept himself firmly in between the creature and his quivering brother.

‘’Did you do it?’’ The man asked on a voice that was far too neutral for what he was feeling. The creatures gaze locked onto his and in response, Glanni felt a quiet elation that was not quite his own run through him.

The man fought to stay still, fought, to push down the urge to get up and sprint through the darkened woods around them, free and untamed as this picture, this weakened replica of a long forgotten god before him. He knew this feeling was not his, that it had invaded on unfit grounds, and so he pressed back and finally managed to subdue it.

Through it all, the flashing hunger of vibrant flames danced in those beady eyes, threatening to consume him whole, and Glanni felt that he would drown on the clean air ghosting up against his back, if he continued to stare back for much longer.

He was breathless before Íþróttaálfurinn finally, with a hint of melancholy, smiled apologetically and looked away.

‘’They will bother us none.’’ He finally said in a low tone, his fangs stained and gleaming, as he flexed his claws and sneered mockingly. ‘’The bugs will rid the last pieces away, the dirt and soil reaching to consume and hide the rest of the more solid waste. They are gone.’’ He concluded on a broken chime of a chuckle. Funny, Glanni mused, how someone could look so crazed and yet at the same time, completely at peace.

The man took a deep breath and sat down proper, before jumping in startled fright, as the clang of the fallen metal, which had slipped from Robbies’ slack hand sounded.

 _‘’Christ on a tricycle.’’_ The man mumbled, as he stumbled a step back. _’’Oh god no, what the hell.’’_

‘’Are you hurt?’’ Glanni asked, before turning to gesture for his brother to sit down as well, before gravity would do the job for him. Transfixed, Robbie did so, the man’s cheeks pale and slightly clammy, as he shook his head in confusion and slight fear. All things considered, he was taking this surprisingly well.

Glanni jolted, his attention solely back to the slightly hysterical laughter, which the creature beside him produced. Unceremoniously, Íþróttaálfurinn let himself tilt sideways, his bended head coming to rest in the nest of Glannis lap. The mans hands hovered tense and awkwardly above his laughing form, palms staying reluctantly raised, until the crazed tunes started to die down.

He did not know what to do with himself, his split judgements parting further, as loud purrs started to ring out and mingle with the hushed crackle of the fire before them.

Íþróttaálfurinn shifted himself in order to get more comfortable, a reddened cheek nuzzling closer still, as it came to rest against Glannis thigh. ‘ _’No_.’’ The creature finally rasped out in answer to his question, so low that the man nearly did not hear it.

‘’What.’’ Robbies voice sounded beside them, as the man raked a hand through his hair. ‘’What the fuck is happening.’’

‘’It’s a long story.’’

 _‘’Start explaining.’’_ The wide-eyed man yapped. _‘’Right now.’’_

Glanni clenched his eyes shut again for a moment, before snapping them open to glare down at the elated creature that had _just fucking fallen asleep in his lap._

_Great. Fantastic. Just **fucking amazing.**_

The man drew a deep breath, before he decided to just start at the beginning of this fine mess of a wayward encounter. ‘’So the thing is-’’ he started on a low note, one hand finally lowering to start petting at Íþróttaálfurinns deceivingly soft hair. _‘’I fell in a hole.’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come April, your gurl is going to Norway for a four months internship! Updates might be slow if the workload is extreme, but considering how Iceland went, they might actually speed up instead. We’ll see.
> 
> Also, none of the others fics are currently on hold (Except for Taking measures, but that's because the story just fffffff, it kept going in my head and I need to plan it out a lill more before I post anything on it).
> 
> That said, I got three other drafts that I kinda wanna upload but... I don't wanna spam the tag with my works either you know? Anyway, if people are cool with me writing on too many fics all at once, then please do tell. If not, Imma try and stick with my 'max three at once' rule, which I totally follow. Yep. Yeeep.


	8. Agree to disagree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bits of this chapter is just me setting up rules for this universe. I kinda had an (almost) all-nighter where I stayed awake and let the story write itself out, until the inspirational flow decided to stfu again. I got a good twenty pages of pure drafts now – Not sure where it will end exactly, but uhm.. Yeah this fic is about to take a dark turn. Beware that…

Safely back inside the small living room, there was a slow, continuous scrape sounding, of a bended spoons handle, as Robbie lazily kept circling it on the table. Beside and below his moving hand, a mug of untouched tea was cooling, the gentle steam nearly gone, as the liquid had lost too much of its comforting warmth. Beside and in front of the man, well within his narrowed sight, Íþróttaálfurinn had curled up on their old bear rug and fallen asleep in front of the fireplace.

Or, at least, he appeared to be asleep, neither of them were actually certain.

Glanni had managed to rouse the creature after his own short tale had ended and neither of the brothers had tried to stop him, as Íþróttaálfurinn had stretched out his lithe form slow, shoved himself up from the ground, abandoning Glannis lap to instead finally stalk into the cabin.

Just like a cat, Glanni had mused, as he had watched the tip of the others tail vanish from view. In a daze, he had gotten up as well and trailed after, the man entering the cabin, just as Íþróttaálfurinn, bear rug clutched in his bloody grip, had dragged the furry matter down the stairs.

From his position on the couch, the fact that Robbies eyes kept straying to the rifle by the door, was not lost on him.

‘’Don’t even think about it.’’ Glanni clipped. Robbie hummed, his expression far too serious, as it locked with his brothers’ narrowed own.

‘’We should.’’ Robbie said vaguely, the tone kept low, hushed, as though he feared the third person would hear. Glanni knew exactly what he meant and he would have none of it.

‘’Don’t.’’ The man said. ‘’Just don’t.’’

_‘’This is insane.’’_

‘’I know.’’

Robbie shook his head at him, the tip of the spoon tapping against the table, as he shook it again. Abruptly, he let the spoon fall and instead drained his tepid tea in one go. A long, poignant glare followed, Robbies frown serious and thin, as he narrowed his eyes further.

‘’He’s the one that bit you.’’

Glanni paused for a beat, before arching a brow. ‘’Pardon?’’ He asked.

‘’Your neck.’’ Robbie yapped, as his gaze fell back and directed onto Íþróttaálfurinn. Softly, Glanni shrugged. It was not as if there was any point in denying it.

‘’Yeah.’’ He admitted, before they both fell into an uncomfortable quiet. Several minutes passed like that, in that tense silence, before Robbie let out a deep, slow sigh.

‘’I’m going to go to bed now.’’ The man said, the tone deceivingly calm, as he slowly rose. ‘’And that thing better be gone in the morning.’’ He did not have to gesture at Íþróttaálfurinn, but his eyes said it all.

‘’He has a name you know.’’ Glanni said, to which Robbie paused briefly, his nose twitching, in an unpleasant manner. ‘’And I can’t promise you that.’’

‘’Are you sure this is safe?’’ Robbie asked, to which Glanni tensely raised his arms out in a wide shrug. Robbie drew a deep breath that ended in a slow, quiet sigh. ‘ _’How did this happen.’’_ The man mumbled on a hushed note. It did not sound like a question and Glanni answered it none. ‘’Right.’’ Robbie said, as he once more set in motion and started to stalk towards his room, before he paused, blinked, and then grabbed a thick blanket off the couch and headed for the stairs instead. ‘ _’Right_.’’

‘’You’re not taking my room.’’

‘’It has a deadbolt.’’

‘’And you’re not taking it.’’

Robbie flicked the fingers of his unoccupied hand to the ceiling, as he loudly ignored any of his brothers’ further protests and stalked up the stairs, as calmly, as he could muster. A bit surprised, but not much, Glanni stared after him.

He felt awkward where he stood, the man waiting, until he heard the door upstairs open and close again, the heavy lock turning and then the massive _clunk,_ as the deadbolt slid into place. With a tired breath, the sound put him back into motion, Glanni shaking his head, as he turned towards the kitchen to make himself tea as well.

He was not actually going to drink it, but the warmth of a hot ceramic mug in his hands, always managed to bring him a bit of fleeting comfort, and right now, he needed it. As he already knew, minutes later, the routine of the ritual worked to calm him some, the floor rough against his bare feet, as he, mug in hand, stalked back into the living room.

 _‘’Shit_ -‘’ The mug shattered as it crashed against the ground, the man hissing in pained fright, as the scolding liquid coated his foot. Below and in front of him, Íþróttaálfurinns expression was as worried, as it was entertained.

‘’You should be more careful.’’ The creature said on a poorly stifled yawn.

With a strained, annoyed scoff, Glanni stepped away from the spreading mess of warm tea and sharp ceramic shards floating and soaking into the dusty floorboards, a small ‘ _dammit’_ falling from pouting lips, as he did so. Wordlessly, the creature rolled himself sideways and up into a crouch. In seconds, he had kneeled before Glanni and taken the mans raised, reddening foot into his own clawed hands.

‘’What?’’ Glanni asked, as he had to shuffle his other, in order to regain his balance, his arms out, as he felt himself center. Íþróttaálfurinn did not answer him, a cocky, beaming grin on his features, as the creature briefly glanced up at him. As Íþróttaálfurinn let his eyes fall shut, face set in that of a deep concentration, Glanni sighed in relief. Bit by bit, the stinging pain faded and in its place, a pleasant numbness tingled through.

Below, a content growl sounded, a pair of careful claws examining his pink skin close, before gently, his foot was let back onto safe grounds.

‘’What are you doing here anyway?’’ Glanni asked, the tone more accusing, than he had intended. Biting his lip, the man could not help but stare at the blood that speckled the creatures face, the man briefly eyeing the rifle, before his gaze redirected and stared at the low flames in the fireplace instead.

Curtesy of Robbie of course - Both the lit fireplace and healthy dose of paranoia that is.

Below, the creature paused before falling back on his haunches. ‘’Should I leave?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn softly asked with a head tilt. Above, Glanni shook his head as he turned to stalk back to the couch, where heavily, he sat down. One tea disaster was enough for tonight, he was not about to have another.

‘’No.’’ The man rasped, as he grabbed the only blanket left and draped it over his lap. ‘’I’m just curious. It’s in the middle of the night and you’re covered in blood.’’ With a low growl, Íþróttaálfurinn followed where the mans gaze had strayed to earlier, his brow furrowing, as his mouth settled into a tight frown.

‘’Lonely.’’ The creature admitted, as he blinked down at his dried but stained claws. Quieter, as though puzzled by the notion, he continued. ‘’You fear me.’’ And _fuck_ if the tone did not sound like a neglected pet seeking approval.

A beat of silence passed, before Glanni sighed.

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Why?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked.

Glanni did not know how to answer that, the man feeling slightly stupid, as he shifted the blanket better around his knees. ‘’Don’t think on it too much, it’s not like that, it’s… _Or it is, but_ … _Yeah I don’t fucking know anymore_.’’ He grumbled, as his eyes snapped up to lock with Íþróttaálfurinns forlorn own. The creature was still crouched near him, hands resting just above his bended knees. _Fuck,_ he wanted to ask what he had done and then again, _no_. Preferably, he would never find out.

‘’You can have this place when we leave.’’ Glanni said as though on an afterthought. ‘’I’ll need it from time to another and a few of my blood might crash by, but in the meantime, it’s all yours.’’

‘’Will you come back?’’

‘’Eventually.’’ Glanni said. ‘’I have some... stuff I need to take care of.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn narrowed his eyes at the other with a thoughtful hum and the man tried not to look away, as the creatures gaze seemed to claw away at his fragile defenses. Slowly, Íþróttaálfurinn rose, hind legs stretching out and moving, as he stalked the small distance to the couch.

Unable to suppress it, Glanni flinched, as he felt the others warm palms settle against his jaw, Íþróttaálfurinn careful, as he tipped the mans head back. Claws traced down over his cheekbones, the creature uttering a displeased growl, as his eyes narrowed into slits. ‘’So much pain.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said with an air of worry. ‘’So much suffering. Who hurt you this way?’’

Glanni let out a huff, a dead grin stretching wide, as he allowed the small manhandling. Idly, a claw traced over the shell of his ear. ‘’You can't just say shit like that aloud.’’ The man gruffed, to which Íþróttaálfurinn tilted his head.

‘’Why not?’’

‘’Because it's my own fuckin business.’’ Glanni yapped. Silence ticked by for a beat, before the man continued. ‘ _’And I’m not afraid of you.’’_ He said, knowing full well that it sounded far too defensive, for it to be completely true. ‘’It’s not like…’’ He trailed off again. ‘’It is not _fear_.’’ He settled instead.

‘’But you are wary.’’

‘’As I should be.’’ Glanni said, as he gazed up into the others blues, the tone low and neutral, as he spoke. ‘’You kill so easily.’’

‘’As do you.’’

‘’That’s not the same.’’ The man tried to argue, the words tasting ashen and lame, before they had left his own mouth and in response, as though sensing deceit, a claw traced over his bottom lip. Strange, he mused, how safe this close proximity made him feel. Wary as he still was, it was a welcome change from the deep mistrust he usually harbored.

He should probably not feel this relaxed around a person that he barely knew anything about. He _should_ probably leave before he did something stupid, like lean into the others gentle touch, as the palm was turned and set to cradle the side of his face instead.

Glanni sighed, his eyes falling shut, as he allowed it.

‘’You keep touching me like this and I'm gonna see it as an approach.’’ In front of him, the corners of Íþróttaálfurinns mouth drew up into a lazy smile.

‘’It is.’’ The creature said. ‘’If you will have it.’’

Glanni was not as surprised as he thought he would be, the man keeping his eyes closed, as Íþróttaálfurinn leaned down. It was a gentle thing, slow and careful, as the creature pressed against him.

He had thought that his lips would be softer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, filthy smut. It is in a separate chapter so that it can be skipped if you don't feel up for that sorta stuff. This is filthy and shameless, so brace yourself for that. Sue me I guess (Please don't).


	9. Advances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's up.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter:  
> Biting. Filthy smut and then some smutty fluff.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Icy blue skies stared back, as they slowly parted and Glanni shivered slightly, feeling much too vulnerable under that observant gaze. This could and would not last, he knew that, but while it was his, he would treasure it dearly. As he spoke, his voice was a mere whisper.

‘’Do that again.’’ Glanni settled a hand against the others chest, as Íþróttaálfurinn complied, the man feeling a strong, wild heart thrum against his palm, as the other pressed him back into the couch and crawled into his lap. He wanted more. Wanted, to get a feel of him, feel, as those strong muscles moved against his lesser own, pressed closely enough, that he would leave with the feel of his comforting strength and the taste of him, on the tip of his tongue.

A hot mouth was at his throat, a gentle hand holding his head in place, as that clever tongue danced over his skin. Softly, the other traced down over his ribs, the hand gentle, as it felt him up. He knew that he was getting too excited, too lost in his own wants of pleasure to stop the other, before they both took it too far. With a strained ‘ _no’_ , Glannis eyes flew open, the man having to summon far more will than should really have been necessary, as he practically shoved the other back and partially off. ‘ _’Shower_.’’ He insisted up at the others torn expression, as the man decided to cling to the last part of his depleting sanity.

‘’You-‘’

‘’Are filthy and covered in blood.’’ Glanni interrupted on a voice that sounded far too labored. ‘’I have standards.’’ He added a bit lamely. ‘’Shower.’’ The man repeated, as he gestured for the other to get off. ‘’Right now. _Go_.’’

-

 

At least, it sounded as if Íþróttaálfurinn knew what he was doing, the gentle fall of running water ringing out, as the creature rummaged around in the cabins bathroom. Perhaps he had tried one before, Glanni mused, as he slipped another finger in.

His breath hitched, hips arching off of the floor, as he likewise parted his legs further. It had been a while since he had had to do this, and while it was far from his best, at least the stretch and burn of it was not an unfamiliar sensation. He still knew his limits well and knew just how far he could press, before it would become unpleasant.

His free hand clasped down firmly over his own mouth, as he added a third. It was too quick, he knew that, but the hunger was more insistent than the small voice urging him to slow down. With a moan, he felt his tense fingers twitch against his lips, the pads of them trailing down over the soft flesh of the bottom, as they abandoned their target to instead trail down over his exposed throat and chest.

_Fuck it was good, the burn just barely there, as he slowly started to thrust down onto his own fingers._

Robbie would probably burn the old rug after he told him about it. Not that he would include any specific details - that would just be cruel considering his past reaction to Íþróttaálfurinns general state of… well, _existing_.

Speaking of the devil, the water had shut off, a small creak of the door swinging open sounding, as Íþróttaálfurinn reemerged. The creatures skin was slightly damp, hair clinging to his skull with small tufts of it sticking out at random angles. Around his waist, a towel was wrapped tightly, the fabric of it blocking, what the man was the most curious about. As for the rest, now that was just a pure work of art.

Íþróttaálfurinn stopped dead in his tracks, as he caught sight of the lewd image so carelessly presented for him, Glannis heated grin a clear challenge, as he let his head tilt back. The man chuckled to himself as his free hand tweaked an already pointed nipple, his slim form squirming on the furs, as he stretched himself out further. He did not need to see Íþróttaálfurinns reaction, as he spread his knees out, back arching off the floor, as he pressed his fingers in deep and _moaned_. He could very well _hear_ the sharp intake of breath, which the other drew.

Glanni raked his own short nails down over his chest, leaving a red trail in their wake, before they went further and joined the other in between his legs, fingers tense, as they traced and caressed the delicate skin of his inner left thigh. The man bit his lip to stifle the amused grin that spread, as he got a low, warning growl in return.

_Good gods, that sounded deliciously wrecked already._

_‘’Well?’’_ Glanni breathlessly gasped in anticipation, as he squeezed the flesh of his own thigh hard, the side of his arm bumping against his obvious erection. _‘’You gonna keep standing there, or are you actually gonna finish what you started?’’_

The rapid ticking of claws over the wood of the floorboards sounded, the mans head bending, as his eyes locked with Íþróttaálfurinns wild stare. The creatures nostrils flared, pupils blown wide, as he knelt between the others parted legs. Through it all, Glanni did not stop fucking his own fingers, the wet noise obscene, even to his own ears. Greedily, he drank in the sight of Íþróttaálfurinns hungry, slightly disbelieving stare, the creatures ears twitching, as they shifted towards him.

Quite honestly, that was a good look on him. A bit intimidating perhaps, the weight of the others full attention on him, as Íþróttaálfurinn stared down at his writhing form slowly opening up for him to take and ravish.

The creature seemed to hesitate for a beat, eyes searching Glannis hooded own, as he kept a clawed hand hovering just an inch above the mans pale, trembling thigh. Glanni could feel the heat radiate off him, the warmth of it intensified, by the shower, which the other had just had.

A bit tensely, he nodded, as he wordlessly gave his consent. With a whimper, he felt a bolt of electricity shoot through him at the contact, a pleased groan harshly tumbling out through his clenched lips, as Íþróttaálfurinn finally touched him. The creatures palms were careful, as they slid under the mans thighs and drew him closer to his own kneeling form.

Glanni felt his toes curl into the fur of the rug behind Íþróttaálfurinns back, as his spread legs were settled over each of the creatures folded own, the man grinning lazily in triumph, as the other leaned down and claimed his mouth. His free hand reached up and slid into Íþróttaálfurinns hair, the tips of his fingers curling in the soft locks, holding him close, as he arched his slim form up against him. The other responded just as eagerly, Glanni feeling the weight of the others warm chest press down on him as well, as the creatures hands abandoning his thighs, to instead untie the offensive towel still clinging to his waist.

With a start, Glanni realized that he still had no idea of just how big the other was. Or small for that sake, who knew - either way, he was not going to complain. The slick sound of the thick lubricant, which Glanni had left open and at the ready beside him sounded, a deep rumbled groan vibrating through Íþróttaálfurinns chest and throat, as the creature in question generously coated himself. Íþróttaálfurinns hands settled back onto the mans skin, this time grabbing his bony hips close and bringing his rear up against… Oh _. Oh._

Fuck.

That was definitely big.

The angle was not the best, but if Íþróttaálfurinn wanted to do this face-to-face, then it would probably be the best option. Glanni supposed that the other knew better anyway - it was not as if he himself was the one used to running around with legs like that.

Íþróttaálfurinn did not press in yet, the promise of that delicious, warm weight merely resting against him, pressed close, as the creature nuzzled into his neck and kissed at it. With a thoroughly entertained chuckle, Glanni felt the creatures breath stutter, as the man tried to press himself closer, yet, the hands holding his hips dormant would not let him.

 _‘’Why did_ _you bite me?’’_ Glanni asked as the thought struck him, his voice a breathless whimper, as he started circling his hips in clear impatience. A throaty growl implored him to elaborate, just as the hands on his hips ordered his movements to still. Of course, Glanni did not. ‘’Back in the hole.’’ The man breathed. ‘’Why did you bite me?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn drew back slightly, half-hooded eyes carved out of a deep ice, as they stared back into his stormy own.

‘’You had their scent.’’ The creature said on a voice that sounded annoyingly grounded for their current situation. ‘’And I wanted to keep track of you, until I was sure whether you were a threat or not.’’

‘’And you can do that through blood?’ Glanni asked, to which Íþróttaálfurinn nodded. Softly, the creature kissed the healing spot in apology, nipping at it softly before soothing it out with the tip of a wet tongue. _Fuck that felt good_ , it was getting increasingly harder to focus on anything but that teasing pressure against his wanting spot, his whole body tingling with want, but quite honestly, he was not one bit mad about it.

‘’Do it again.’’ Glanni said, the man feeling that thick length twitch against his ass, as he gently nipped at the tip of Íþróttaálfurinns pointed ear. The man laughed low, as he playfully did it again and in response, he felt the hold of his hips tighten further.

Finally, though the movement was far too small and slow for his liking, Íþróttaálfurinn pressed up against his hole, just enough, so that he could feel the subtle stretch of it.

Something was holding the other back, he knew that, but he could not figure out what.

 _‘’What?’’_ The creature rasped on a voice that sounded less in control, a strained edge coating its wavering edges and in return, Glanni felt a dark, mischievous grin spread. Chuckling, the man turned his head, his voice low and scratchy, as he blew a hot breath directly into Íþróttaálfurinns ear.

‘’Bite me.’’ Above, he felt the creature still, just before the other drew back enough to gaze down at him. Delighted, he noted the reddened state of his flushed neck and chest. _Beautiful_. _Absolutely gorgeous_.

Íþróttaálfurinn seemed confused, brow furrowed, as he tilted his head at him.

‘’But that would hurt?’’ He asked in a questioning tone, to which Glanni softly smiled.

‘’I want it to.’’ The man reassured, as he pressed a swift kiss to the others slight frown.

‘’I-‘’ Íþróttaálfurinn started before cutting himself off. ‘’Are you sure about this?’’ He asked instead, to which Glanni nodded. The creature seemed to contemplate it for a beat, a thought of sudden suspicion flashing in his gaze, before something seemed to shift and dawn on him. Experimentally, he let the tips of his claws glide slightly over skin, the sharp pinpoints digging into tender flesh, and Glanni all but _keened_ in want, as he felt his own weeping cock bounce against Íþróttaálfurinns abdomen.

Oh hell _yes_.

 _‘’More.’’_ Glanni pleaded on a breathy sigh, his hips jerking upwards on instinct, as he tried to chase any kind of a much needed friction. Already, as the creature gauged his reaction, Íþróttaálfurinn lowering his head, lips parting, as his fangs gently raked down over the mans craned expanse of a willing throat, he realized that he was leaking precum down onto his own twitching stomach. Slowly, softly, a tongue joined the lazy trail at the bottom of his throat, the tip of it flicking up, nicking against the mans slack jaw, before Íþróttaálfurinn moved back up to kiss him again.

 _‘’Do it.’’_ Glanni breathed against his lips, as his own, short nails bit into the strong muscles of Íþróttaálfurinns back. The creatures lips resettled against the side of his neck, a soft kiss laid against it there as well, before he moved his attention onto the spot where Glannis shoulder and neck met. Softly, the man cried out, as he felt the sharp pang of Íþróttaálfurinns fangs sink in, his pained exclaim stuttering in short broken intervals, as it morphed into that of a deep, pleasured, drawn-out sigh.

‘ _’Get on with it. Please._ ’’ Glanni rasped on a thin, wanton voice, as he snaked his arms around the other and held him close, his shoulder throbbing in tact with his frantic heartbeat, as Íþróttaálfurinns tongue gingerly lapped at the punctured area. _‘’Just get on with it already.’’_ The man begged. ‘ _’Please,’’_ he breathed, as his parted mouth bumped up against the shell of the others ear and clumsily licked at it. ‘’ _Just fuck me, we both know you want this as much as I do.’’_

With a frustrated noise spilling from his swollen lips, the back of Glannis thighs jerked where they rested over the top of Íþróttaálfurinns own.

‘’Plea-‘’

Glannis mouth caught on a choked moan as Íþróttaálfurinn slid in slow, the mans arms tensing around a strong, solid frame, as his head fell back in pure bliss. _Fucked on a bear rug_ , the small meddling voice in the back of his head chuckled, as he felt the other still to let him adjust. _How fucking romantic._ Barely, the man registered as one of Íþróttaálfurinns hands settled behind his head, cradling him, folding him secure, as he started to fuck into him.

It was raw in a way that he had not felt in years, the care real, a lot more gentle than he had expected, as the creature held him close, the pace slow and gentle, as though he feared that he would break the other.

‘ _’Harder_.’’ Glanni urged, his voice a mere puff of elated air, as he clutched at the others hair. ‘ _’You can go harder_.’’

The man tried to keep his voice down, the sharp pinpoints embedded in his left thigh sinking deeper, as Íþróttaálfurinn tightened his hold. Barely, the pace increased, though the sound of slick skin on skin dully started to register and Glanni mused that he was most likely too far gone already, to properly take note and appreciate it. A shame really. It was a delightfully vulgar sound.

He really did not want this to end. It had been a long time since he had had a partner that actually seemed to care for his needs and in response, a brief flash of fear snapped through him, as he recalled the last time he had let someone else dominate him.

 _No_.

The thoughts pressed in unwillingly regardless, and so he fought back, pressing the unbidden flood of memories back down into their hellish depths, from which they came. Above, a stark flinch wrecked through Íþróttaálfurinns taut frame, the creatures pupils blown, gaze burning as he, with a look of pure shock and worry caught briefly in his eyes, drew back enough to gaze down at him.

_This time it was different._

‘’Are you-‘’

 _‘’Fuck me._ ’’ Glanni rasped a bit harshly in reply, the man interrupting, before that deep worry beaming down on him could fully register. ‘ _’Hard.’’_

The man pressed back with a feverish hunger, as the creature dove down and kissed him hungrily, a tongue pressing against his lips, lapping greedily at his own, as Glanni eagerly responded. He knew he was close already, hips moving sporadically, to meet Íþróttaálfurinns harsh own. Glanni moved his clutching, knuckle white grip, one hand uncurling out of the others hair to settle onto his ass instead. The man felt the muscle of it tighten and relax repeatedly under his palm, as Íþróttaálfurinn snapped his hips and fucked into his tight heat.

_Good. It was good._

A bit dazed, he realized that he had said it aloud, when a low growl of approval rumbled against the side of his neck. He felt it vibrate through him, a tight heat coiling in the pit of his stomach in response, toes curling in the fur beneath, as his breathing started to truly become labored. Glanni fought to hang on, the muscles of his abdomen clenching, as something white-hot and delicious seemed to snap in him.

He cried out in surprise, head falling safely back into Íþróttaálfurinns secure hold, his mouth stretched wide, as he let out a loud, stuttering, high-pitched moan. Absently, he felt himself clench down hard on the thick girth still pumping into him at an unrelenting pace, as his own hips jerked upwards on instinct.

‘’F-fuck.’’ Glanni gasped, as he felt his own hot cum cover out over his stomach, before he went boneless in Íþróttaálfurinns grip. The mans mouth fell slack, half closed eyes gleaming with spent pleasure, as the creature pressed safely against him sped up. Glannis small, exhausted breaths of heavy pleasure seemed to spur him on, the hot air fanning over his collar bones, before both of Íþróttaálfurinns hands settled back onto his hips instead. The creature leaned up slightly, teeth visible, as Glannis arms fell and came to rest uselessly at his sides.

‘’Do it.’’ The man implored on a voice that did not quite want to be lucid. ‘’I know you want to.’’ In response, Íþróttaálfurinns ears drew back flat against his head, eyes hard and burning, as he started fucking him for real.

With a loopy grin, Glanni felt his head lull back and forth in tact with the hard movements, the thrust sending sparks of pleasure through him, as Íþróttaálfurinn gave in to his own needs, the creatures sneer a near snarl, as he chased his own climax.

It was all too much, but fuck if he was gonna stop the other because of it.

His vision swam from the aftershocks wrecking through him, the tranquil grin slightly loopy, as he caught sight of Íþróttaálfurinns intense gaze, fiercely locked onto his.

He felt thoroughly ravished, the creatures heart a steady drum against the palm of his hand, as he lazily traced the tips of his fingers down over that toned, heaving chest. With a bit of cation, he noted the numeral scars running across the expanse of skin, some extending over his throat and arms as well and puzzled, he could not help but wonder how he had gotten each and every single one of them.

For a creature that was supposed to stay hidden, these faint traces of past violence spoke of the exact opposite.

Íþróttaálfurinn shifted himself in order to get a better grip and fuck in deeper, and in response, Glannis hand trailed back around to grip the nape of the creatures neck firmly. Gently, but insistently, the man implored the other to lean down, his fingers gentle, as his free hand set to play with a twitching, pointed ear. The tender affection was a stark contrast against the greedy thrusts rocking him across the rug in a set, brutal pace, but Íþróttaálfurinn seemed to be appreciative of it nonetheless.

Glanni felt as much as saw Íþróttaálfurinn draw a shuddering breath, as the man lightly dug a nail into the tip of one pointed ear, the pads of his fingertips gentle, as they smoothed out and explored down over the area in apology. Íþróttaálfurinns eyes fell closed, the creature letting out a stunned moan, as his mouth fell open in shock, his hips jerking forwards, once, twice, before stilling completely.

Beneath him, Glanni hummed sleepily, a faded grin spreading, as he felt a subtle warmth fill him.

Íþróttaálfurinn stayed still, his reddened chest heaving, gulping down air, as he possessively held onto Glannis hips. The creatures fingers were an absent but comforting presence, as they traced soft circles into the tender knobs of them, and in return, the man kept at his lazy petting.

‘’Þú verður dauðinn minn.’’

Glanni let out a spent chuckle. ‘’What?’’ The man asked, as he finally relented his hold of the flicking ear, Íþróttaálfurinn leaning into his touch with a soft sigh, as Glanni turned the freed hand to cradle his clammy cheek instead. The other ear fell flat against the creatures head, the thing jerking up and about, as Glanni playfully tried to chase it. Íþróttaálfurinn simultaneously jerked his head away with a slight growl, in order to avoid the seeking fingers, though he still firmly kept his cheek pressed into Glannis touch.

With a mix of fond, conflicted bewilderment and a slight melancholy, Íþróttaálfurinn shook his head, as he gazed down at the other again.

‘’You’ll be the death of me.’’ He translated on a soft note, to which Glanni huffed.

‘’A good one I hope?’’ The man teased, just as Íþróttaálfurinn slid out slow. The man grimaced at the sting of it, just as the creature growled in agreement to his jest. Promptly, Íþróttaálfurinn let himself flop down on top of him, easily letting him take the entirety of his weight, to which Glanni scoffed and harshly jabbed a finger into his side. The man felt the others muscles tense in protest, before the creature yelped in surprise and rolled off him.

Íþróttaálfurinns arms were a strong, solid presence against him, as his grabbing hands hauled Glanni close again. Like this they lay, close enough to share breaths, as they both came down. _  
_ \--

 

He had lost track of time, but if he had to estimate, then he supposed a quarter or so must have passed. Glanni was laying on his back, the rug a soft comfort behind him, while Íþróttaálfurinn was a firm, warm, purring mess above him. The creature was laying with his cheek pressed against the mans stomach, a gentle claw careful, as it traced lazy patterns into the others chest.

Softly, Glanni carded a hand through Íþróttaálfurinns hair, his fingers twitching, before finally, they stilled. He realized the vulgarity of the fact that his lover had had the dried blood of three men clinging to his claws only an hour ago. He should care about that fact. He did not.

Heavily, he sighed, causing Íþróttaálfurinn to look up at him curiously. ‘’Are you all right?’’ He asked, head tilting, as his glowing ice bore into his stormy own. It was unfortunate, but Glanni figured that there was no reason to beat around the bush. Let it be blunt, he mused, as his fingers trailed to the side and down over Íþróttaálfurinns relaxed back.

‘’I’m leaving.’’ The man said, to which the creature narrowed his eyes at him.

‘’Are you coming back?’’ He asked, to which Glanni shrugged.

‘’Eventually.’’ He grumbled. Above, Íþróttaálfurinns ears twitched, his expression serious, as he tilled his head further.

‘’You are upset.’’

‘ _’Yeah_.’’ Glanni yapped in reply. ‘’But shit happens you know.’’ He shrugged again. ‘’Life and all that. It is what it is and you just gotta take it and run with it.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn hummed and the man had to swallow hard, felling his throat close up uncomfortably, as the creature hoisted himself up on one elbow, his form hovering above his, as one hand settled against the floor right beside his head for balance. Softly, he felt Íþróttaálfurinns lips brush against the corner of his mouth, the press of them far too innocent compared to the rough tumble they had had just shared.

‘’Stay safe?’’ The creature said, though it sounded like a question.

With a feather light touch, Glanni ghosted his knuckles down Íþróttaálfurinns cheek, before turning his palm and cradling his face. If anything, the creature did not seem to mind it, as the man returned the quick peck with a far more passionate kiss of his own.

‘’You too.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Raises wineglass* Welp. There you have it. Fic is about to take a dark turn, so prepare for that I guess. *Hic*


	10. The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, act 2 is about to start and things are gonna heat up. Beware the last warning, this fic is gonna get dark in a couple of chapters.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Glanni huddled further into his jacket, as he hurriedly crossed the street, the man shivering in the cold autumn wind, as he briefly glanced over his shoulder. Beside him, bathing his features in a pale blue light, the cold neon shone through a pair of bared windows, while half-broken colourful signs with flashing slogans grinned down from above.

It was enough to give him a headache, the muffled notes of some shitty grunge music a low ambiance, accompanying him unwillingly, as he stalked down the street. The man looked left and then right, to make sure that he was not followed, before turning and stalking down an alley, where the streetlight did not touch.

There was no reason for this caution, but damn if he was gonna be caught unaware.

Behind him, a car whooshed by out on the road, making him freeze up, as its headlights briefly lit up the filthy pavement in front of him. A pair of angry pedestrians yelled after the driver and for a few seconds, he waited, breath baited, as he listened closely.

Nothing.

Just a regular idiot that had undoubtable been going too fast. Shaking his head, Glanni willed himself to continue on. It was always like this when he had had a few days out of town. When he returned, the sound of the cars was always far too loud. It took time to readjust, but the breaks was well worth it regardless. Still, it was easy to forget how polluted this town was, how wrong and corrupted its hollow thrums rang out, compared to the open green of the gentle woods he had left behind.

Tomorrow was the big day though and come hell and high waters, he would have to see it through, so that he could collect his part of the portion.

If not, if he failed, then his existing debt would finally become a real problem.

A few startled rats fled, as he kicked an empty pizza box out to the side and sent it skittering down the alley. In seconds, he had made it to the end of it, his knuckles raising to tap twice on a grimy window. Behind it, a heavy curtain was drawn aside, a blurry silhouette shadowed against a low light appearing briefly, before a low muffled yap sounded. Beside the man, a little further down, a door creaked opened.

Glanni drew the collar of his jacket down from its place above his chin, as he went to it and entered over the cracked threshold.

The place smelled of piss and stale beer. It always did, but it was a safe place, where he knew that he was always welcome. An old lady, who had been sitting on one of the three chairs in the hall that he had just been led into stood up, abandoning her game of cards with five others, to instead stride over and greet him dearly.

A few hushed words were shared, a narrowed gaze to his left quickly losing interest, as the old lady nodded in understanding and gestured for him to follow. As though they were a singular being, the occupants of the small den turned back to whatever they had been doing.

He was led to a dusty ruin of a bed, in one of the few unoccupied room that remained. In the room corresponding to his, their door wide open and inviting him to briefly glance in, three others, who had likewise come together under the common goal of escaping the raging cold of the outside, were bend over a stack of dusty cans. The labels were worn, tearing at the edges in such a fashion, that is was near impossible to gauge what was inside. No doubt, one of the three had managed to snatch them from a nearby cellar, but just as well. If a can of food was dusty, then it was not treasured enough for the keeper to keep.

With a hum of relief, he thanked his lucky stars that he would at least get to sleep alone tonight. That was not always the case, but even when he did have to share, he knew that he had no room to complain, even if he _did_ usually kick the other out of the bed and flashed a bit of cold steel, if he was threatened with harm.

Again, this place was safe. That, was something to relish in and not something, that should be so easily discarded.

Happy to be rid of his carried burden, the bundle tugged safely under his arm as it had been, Glanni handed the little lady what extra of the fresher, faster to expire supplies from the cabin, that Robbie and he himself had not eaten. With an appreciative nod, she accepted it, a bit of relief flashing in her old features, as she did so. She, as well as Glanni himself, knew full well, that it would be more than enough, to keep them fed for at least a few days. With a raspy scrap of a barking voice, he was asked to join them for dinner, but swiftly, he declined it with a wave of his hand. The lady did not seem to mind it much, on the contrary, she seemed relieved.

One last nod was shared between them, before Glanni stalked inside his room for the next couple of nights and closed the door. There was no lock, kicked in as the door had been in the past, and so he kept his knife close at hand, coat still firmly on, as he laid down and huddled up on the creaking bed.

There was no way that he was touching those blankets laid out in clear offering at the edge of the bed - only the gods knew where they had been, what horrors they had covered of dead or dying bodies.

_Or perhaps that was just his own paranoid mind whispering despairing thoughts again._

_It probably was_.

Glanni shifted himself a bit to try to get more comfortable, the man loudly ignoring the insistent spring, which kept poking into his side. There was nothing to do about it and so, with a tired groan, his eyes fell shut. Minutes later, he drifted off to the subtle clinking of class and broken promises spilling forth from the room corresponding with his.

\--

 

_The garden was overflowing with a thick, murky liquid, rivers of it pushing up from the ground, soaking up into the veins of the red, drying leaves of the late autumn, which were scattered about his naked feet. Bit by bit, his chilled soles sunk into the cool and soggy soil, as he tried to step forward – the man increasing his step, as he tried to reach the small cabin ahead, but no matter how fast or persistent he walked, he did not seem to be getting any closer._

_It was near though, the destination only a field or so away and yet, hours past with his frantic pace increasing ever so slightly alongside his rapidly depleting patience. Hours were spent like that - hours, where he made no real, tangible progress, the labor of it taxing, weighing him down, as a deep sense of despair started to rock through the cracked foundation of the ground below._

_‘’You kill so easily.’’ His own voice echoed right in his ear, the words tumbling off a disembodied tongue in a way that sounded far more accusing than the man cared to entertain._

_‘’As do you.’’ Glanni answered back, the man turning his head to gaze at the voice of original. In its place,_ _Íþróttaálfurinn_ _grinned a humorless smile full of gleaming fangs and pained understanding. Softly, he shook his head._

_‘’It is never easy.’’ The creature rasped back, as he easily kept up with Glannis quick strides. ‘’It never has been.’’_

_‘’No.’’ Glanni agreed on a slow, exhausted exhale, as he finally came to a halt._

_He had given it his all and yet, he seemed to have gotten not a single step closer to his target than he was when he had started._

_Before him, the ground started to give way, creating a giant maw of a steeping slope, which descended into a deep, black nothingness. Idly, he stared down into the depths, the man feeling a strange pull towards the smooth edge of it, as a small calling voice dared him to step closer still. Before he could though, a gentle hand on his shoulder halted him._

_‘’It will do you no good.’’_ _Íþróttaálfurinn_ _urged and with a nod, Glanni obliged. Ahead, the cabin had completely vanished from view._

_The landscape around them seemed to stretch out indefinitely, tress tumbling over, the great behemoths of ancients crumbling into ruin, before the soil itself swallowed and ate up the cracked remains. Above, a new moon rose, its bleak dark spreading out like thick ink, overshadowing and drowning out the light of the stars._

_Beside him however, staying firm and tall as a mountain with flexed claws and a whipping tail,_ _Íþróttaálfurinn_ _kept his gaze directed onto Glannis guilty own._

 _All that worry, which the other held, all that concern and care directed at him, was starting to make the man nervous._ _Íþróttaálfurinn_ _stepped closer, reducing the distance to less than a foot, just as the ground around them started to darken into a deep, murky purple, the darkness spreading like tendrils, as they greedily reached up and out of the expanding hole beside them._

 _‘’What is this?’’ Glanni asked, to which_ _Íþróttaálfurinn_ _shook his head._

 _‘’Take caution.’’ The creature implored instead, as his glowing orbs of icy blues fixed onto a spot right above Glannis right shoulder. Behind, a series of heavy footfalls sounded and Glanni felt a flash of fear run through him, as he found that he could not turn his head to locate the source. ‘’For this time, you are the hunted one, are you not?’’_ _Íþróttaálfurinn_ _concluded._

 _The flowers seemed to wither, their petals shrinking up and crumbling apart, before their heavy crowns bled a deep crimson and dropped down into the messy puddles of already blackened reds._ _Íþróttaálfurinn_ _tilted his head, a thoughtful growl rumbling out of his throat, which rocked straight through Glannis own chest and out through his constricted lungs._

_He could not breathe; there was no air here._

_‘’Little flame.’’ The creature started, and Glanni realized that he was as good as frozen solid. No muscles would respond, even eyelids remaining unmoving, as he panicky tried to move his eyes or even blink. ‘’Who are you running from?’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Unironically dabs*


	11. Last minute details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chap before things start to heat up again.

A harsh knock sounded on his door, urging him to surface back into a waking state, though he would really rather like to be anything _but_ that. _‘’What?’’_ Glanni practically barked out in annoyance, the man rubbing at his dry eyes to try to clear the blur and crust from them, before hoisting himself up onto one elbow.

 _‘’Breakfast.’’_ A just as grumpy voice called back. ‘ _’You ordered a wakeup call so don’t bitch at me you fool.’’_ The person yapped, before the owners voice huffed and stalked off again.

He had done no such thing though, but considering how people came and went at all hours of the day, it was quite fair, that they would get things messed up from time to another.

Annoying for him, he mused, as he groaned and angrily scratched his short nails down over the back of his neck, but even more so, for whoever actually needed to be awake at this foul hour.

That was not his problem though and so, he stressed over it none.

With a scuff, Glanni rolled to the edge of the bed, the man locating his knife and tugging it safely back into a pocket, before he swung his legs out over the side of the bed, his hands raking down over his face, as he willed himself properly awake.

Slowly, he stood, the man stretching out his back, before striding to the lockless door. It did not feel as if he had slept a wink at all, his body heavy, a tired exhaustion close in his veins, as though the sleep had exhausted him further, rather than given him the energy that he so desperately needed.

Curtesy of his dream that still lingered in the back of his mind, he mused, as he pushed the door opened and stalked out into the dusty hallway.

Fuck, he really wanted to have slept longer, a headache forming as a result already, but he doubted that he would have been able to drift off again, even if he had actually tried. The house was slowly starting to stir alive as well, light footsteps sounding from somewhere above, the floorboards creaking from the slight weight, as a figure strode about and banged a rusty pipe, to get the water in it flowing. He mused that whoever it was had been successful, cause less than a beat later, the sound of running water hitting a marble foundation rang out.

Still, tired and beat as he was, there was no reason to linger like this. He had been offered breakfast and the least thing he could do was actually attend it for once.

\--

 

Hours later, with a full belly and the scent of smoky wood clinging to him, he was out onto the cold street again, eyes swift, as they searched for a place to hunker down and wait out the day.

 

\--

 

Glanni shifted on the hard seat of the shitty, wooden bench located inside one of the numeral, seedy bars in town, the seat of it slightly sticky, after someone had spilled their beer over the table and finally, down over the bench and floor as well. He still had a few hours to kill, before the big showdown and so, he had found a quiet corner to huddle up in, the man squinting his eyes in the low light of the naked lightbulb above him, as his eyes briefly skimmed over a portion of scribbled notes.

Beside him, a steaming mug of coffee stood, the man keeping his eyes directed at the scratchy words below, as he reached for said coffee.

_‘’Fuck!’’_

Shoulders tense, muscles of abdomen tight from the brief wreck of shock, he managed to steady it, after he had nearly knocked it over. A few drops spilled out over his hand, but luckily, his notebook was spared, the pages remaining intact and dry.

With a huff, he dried the back of his hand off on his shirt, the man taking a large gulp of his coffee, before putting the mug well out of tipping reach again.

Beside the notes in question, his phone angrily bussed for attention. Glanni frowned at it, the man flipping it over rather harshly, to see what the deal was about. A text message it turned out to be, and instantly, as he read the name of the sender, he lightened up a bit.

Four small clicks of his nail tapping against the display later, and the phone unlocked to reveal its secrets. With a hum, Glanni stared down at it, the man scratching the back of his head in thought, as he thought on it.

_‘What you think?’_

His brother had sent a photo of two, from Glannis perspective at least, identical paintings, with the short text attached to it. Fuck if he knew, he was not exactly the expert here; they both looked good to him. His left elbow settled against the table, nails on one hand drumming against his temple, as he tried to decide between the two. A beat later, his free hand tapped over the display, fingers swift, as they typed back a reply.

_‘Left looks baller but right is cool too. Take em both in I guess, I dunno – both belong in a museum already if you ask me.’_

Pretty much immediately, he got a happy emoji in return, the small round pixels of a face mockingly grinning up at him, before Robbie sent a simple ‘ _Thank you’_ after it. Softly, Glanni shook his head, before pressing the button to let the screen go dark again. After all, there was no reason to waste his battery. A good twenty minutes later, he got another one and almost immediately, he flipped the phone back around to read it.

_‘Oh and by the way, a little word of advice for both of our sanities sake.’_

Glanni felt his brow furrow, as he waited for Robbie to elaborate, the man reaching for coffee, as he did so. When the next message vibrated in, he nearly choked on it.

_‘Keep your voice down the next time you fuck a cryptid you absolute garbage.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	12. The results are in and they suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is insane, so have a tiny chapter
> 
> Enjoy <3

_He was getting too old for this shit._

Glannis head bumped against the chill window, the side of his skull getting rather sore from the repeated abuse, as the train steadily glided over the smooth rails below.

It was not as if he wanted to settle down or by any means slow the mad pace of events, which had happened over the last couple of hours - _or that he even could for that matter_ \- but even by his wayward excuse of standards, this was insane. Still, even the adrenaline seemed stale, the clogging panic a too familiar presence, as he idly scratched the edge of a broken nail down over the frame of the window beside him.

At the end of the trains’ cabin, a screaming child was making it quite hard to sleep or in any way calm his frayed nerves, but he was doing his best to ignore it. It was not as if the mother attempting to soothe the youngling was at fault anyway, the poor little thing was exhausted beyond words and frightened by the subtle, constant rumbling roaring through the train.

In the end, Glanni mused, as he glanced up, eyes bloodshot, as they peeked out from under the drawn down edge of his hoodie, he should have seen this coming.

This kind of mistake should not have happened. Perhaps he was getting soft. Either way, his old self would probably cringe at what he had become.

_An ignorant idiot. A fucking lowlife amateur._

His right sleeve was still drying, as he scratched at his nose, the man flinching, as he realized that he had left behind quite a mess on the seat, where his right hand had just rested. No bother, he mused, as his eyes fixed back onto the cracked screen above the cabins door, where a scrambled mess of letters appeared, the light of it displaying, that they would be arriving in about three minutes. He would be out in a matter of literal minutes and dark stains on a train seat would rather cause disgust, than any actual concern.

_He would be all right._

_It was fine._

Swiftly, he glanced down again, as a random passenger passed him by, the man leaning harder against the window, as he tried to look interested at the display of his equally cracked phone. He was about to put it away, the man startled, when it actually buzzed for the attention it had just barely lost.

With a tightly clenched jaw, Glanni tapped the screen to cancel the incoming call. This was not the time nor the place for-

It buzzed again and this time, it was a text message instead.

The message was from an old informant of his, the single sentence sans a question mark at the end glaring up at him - the words not a question, but rather a statement lazed with heavy judgement. Glanni sighed, as he put his phone away without sending back a reply, the man scratching at his nose again, as he clutched his worn backpack close and got up. In seconds, he had made it to the automatic doors, which glided open to let him pass. The hallway beyond them felt like a cage, metal, steel and cheap plastic digging into his back, as he half bumped, half collapsed up against its wall and counted down from ten.

_Ten,nine,eight,seven-_

Glanni forced a deep breath into his constricted lungs, as the train arrived at his intended destination.

_Six,five,four-_

The back of his hand left a streaked, bloody smear behind, as he stepped down the three small steps and practically lunged himself out into the chill of the autumn air.

_Two,one- **fuck** **all!**_

The five small words still bounced around his head, as he swiftly strode towards the end of the stations platform and sprinted up the stairs of it. In a heartbeat, he was at the top and out into the neighboring streets branching out from it. This was a literal, bloody mess, and he was not sure on how to fix it, not, with the tight schedule he was currently stuck with. Time was not running out as per say, it _had_ run out and no matter what, regardless if he was empty-handed or not, he would have to deliver somehow.

No other way around it then, he would have to make another trip back into the woods and fetch what little cash he had left behind in the deep, dark soil of it - the small bundle safely wrapped up and tugged down into an airtight, metal box. It would not be enough to settle his collectors’ greed - Enough to save his life perhaps, but probably not enough to save his left pinky as well.

Still, a finger over his head seemed a far better option, and in the end, it was not as if he did have much of a choice in this. He was late. His debt _would_ be collected, whether he could actually pay it or not.

_‘The fuck did u do’_

Yeah, he was not too sure of that himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, brief explanation of wtf happened back at the mansion


	13. Slight miscalculation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up, it’s time to raid a mansion, so here we go.
> 
> Warnings (Spoilers):  
> Blood. Stabbing.
> 
> Enjoy <3

\- Fifty-two minutes earlier -

 

Glanni felt a steady stream of warm blood coat the outside of his hand, the thick liquid slipping in and spilling between the spaces of his tense fingers, as he made a fist of Matts shirt and brought the whimpering mess of a man flush up against his own tense form. He could feel the others shocked, pained breaths fan out over his collarbone, as he sneered down at him.

‘’Take note of this you fool.’’ Glanni hissed in his ear, loudly enough to be heard, over the blaring of the shrieking alarm. The man growled low, as his hold of the knife tightened. ‘’No one, and I do mean no one,’’ he started, Matt crying out, as Glanni twisted the knife in his belly hard. ‘’Gets to double cross me like this.’’

The slick blade slid free of his flesh, Glanni staggering back, as he let the wide-eyed man sink to his knees. Adding further insult to the injury, he kicked Matt in the chest, sending the man sprawling out onto the white starkness of the marble floor behind him. Matt clutched at his abdomen, gaze wild and panicked, as he looked up at him.

‘’Consider this your warning.’’ Glanni said as he stepped around him, the man bending to pick up the heavy bag, slinging it over his own shoulder and well out of Matts reaching grasp, as he did so. ‘’Oh _relax you nit_ , you won’t die from that.’’ Glanni said, as he kicked the arm trying to trip him, out of the way.

His swaggering step increased, heavy footfalls clicking against the marble floor, as he bolted for the exit. Soon, the shrill orchestra of sirens racing towards their location joined him, as he fled out into the late, cold air of the afternoon.

He was a wanted man already, sticking around would be messy enough as it was, and while he _had_ just stabbed and left a witness at the scene, that witness in question might be a dumb fuckwit, but he was far from a snitch.

A loudmouth perhaps, but Matt would keep tight, or so he hoped at least - If not, then he supposed that in the end, they would both get what they deserved in their own separate, respectable manners.

_Fuck, he really had just stabbed someone._

No matter the outcome though, he was well and truly fucked this time. The money gathered would not be enough, not even by far.

_You kill so easily._

He had not though - Matt would survive this. The scum of a traitorous man would have to deal with a fuckload of stitches and an uncomfortable amount of questions from the authorities, but he would survive. As for the rest of his crew, they had all slipped out in time as well, leaving only Matt and himself behind, to dance a little dance of flashy stabby stab.

Glanni felt his breath catch in his throat, just as he managed to sprint over the large expanse of the gardens, below the corresponding smooth staircase, and slipped out through the gaping hole in the fence right ahead of him. Behind him, out in front of the house, the first police car raised around the corner and came to a halt just outside of the mansions wide open doors.

He was not actually sure what had happened, the man feeling a sense of reluctant dread creep closely in his veins, as he sprinted down the street and far into the less populated parts of the surrounding neighborhood. If he was to slip away, then he would have to make haste – no more than three minutes would pass and this place would be crawling with cops.

One thing was certain though - the plan _had_ been foolproof. It should have gone smoothly, alarms and motion detectors on the outside turned off with the password they had obtained, and for some reason, it had not.

Everything had gone as they had agreed to, up until the point of Matt waltzing out of the great master bedroom the rest were scouting through, to instead ‘go for a stroll ‘round the palace’, as he so carelessly had boomed out. A new, heavy gold chain had been gleamed around his neck, the greed clear in his eyes, as he had decided to abandon his part of the play. It should not have mattered and in all fairness, Glanni himself had done stupid shit like that in the past as well.

The entire grounds were safe to explore and ravish through, except for one spot, and they all _knew_ _not to fucking go there._

While the rest of his crew had been upstairs, rummaging through drawers, closets and whatever else places might store valuables, Matt had been downstairs and heading for the backdoor. Glanni had crept after, an urgent gut feeling compelling the man to do so, and so he had caught sight of Matt, dead grin plastered on his face, as he had wrapped a meaty hand around the handle, that they _knew. Not. To. Touch._

The alarm had set off and he had not looked one bit surprised.

He had known.

He had planned it.

Idly, Glanni jumped over a fence and into the garden behind it. With a slight bark of pain, he landed smack dap in a rosebush and had to drag himself out of the thorny surprise, the man gritting back a cry of pain, before continuing.

Almost there. Just two blocks more and he would be well out of their clutches.

Matt had known the alarm would go off if they went through the backdoor of the mansion and the nitwit had done it anyway. The question was why, and who else had he shared deals and promises of lesser parts with.

As Glanni bit his bottom lip and watched an elderly man walk out and empty his mailbox a little further down the street, a few pieces slit into place. Suddenly, Matts loudmouthed antics around the case made sense.

The other had made a deal with someone else, Glanni was sure of it now. Why else would he not ask any questions or demand an explanation, as to why a knife had suddenly been plunged into his abdomen, if not because he was aware of it being a risk in the first place. A lowlife thug had asked for twenty percent to keep his mouth shut and in order to make up for it, Matt had decided to take on some of the more risky parts of the plan. Specifically, the ones that allowed him to choose which of the remaining alarms were a priority to dismantle and which were ultimately not.

The backdoor had been too intricate to fuck with, he had said, the alarm on it calling straight for the authorities, if triggered, and so, he had declared that it should be left as it was.

Fair game, the rest had agreed.

Glanni shook his head, sneering from both the exhaustion of the run and the cold rage creeping through his veins, as he watched the old man retrieve back into his home. The elder had not seen his face though, out of the streetlights glow and turned away, as the man had kept his features, and so, he stressed over it none.

_This was bad._

Still, for now he was out of the danger zone and yet, he was not exactly _out_ by any means. It was too early, he mused, as the only slight possibility of a positive outcome came knocking at the back of his mind. In and out, gather the small box he had left behind at the cabin and get back into town, before anyone could notice his absence.

It would be a near impossibility, but it had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that went well.


	14. Heart, be still and count your blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knocking on your cabins door is a tradition that some Norwegian people have (Or so one of my classmates who grew up on the Norwegian countryside told me) Supposedly, you allow the creatures that might have taken a liking to the cabin while it was empty, time to leave and go back underground, before you yourself enter. If you do not knock, then allegedly, they take you with them (and you get abducted, perhaps for good).

With a baseline of fear and panic close in his veins, Glanni stopped the car, his hands swift, as he stepped out and flung the cheap, black plastic out over it, the man smoothing down the edges, before he strapped and secured them tight. He had been on edge for days on end, the man running on fumes, one eye kept over his shoulder at all times, as he stalked the streets of his suppressing city. He knew that he was running out of what little time, that seemed granted, as though by fate herself.

He knew, that he could not slow down - could not _stop._

Briefly, his bloodshot eyes scanned the line of trees ahead, before he strode forwards and breached them, and so, the long trek in started.

The woods had an almost serene felling to it, the small flowers and surrounding bushes withering, their leaves and crowns crumbling and dropping for the coming winter, as the new, chilled season glided in and overpowered the old.

He knew he was being watched the whole way, the other keeping his distance, as Glanni swiftly walked towards his intended destination. His right ankle hurt like hell and loudly, he ignored it.

An hour past in tense silence like that, the only sound being that, of his heavy footfalls upon dry twigs and dead leaves, before he strode up to the cabin and knocked on the door. Briefly, he waited, listening for any signs of life, before unlocking the cabins door and stepping in. Into the kitchen he strode first, dropping his heavy bag down onto the floor, before kneeling beside it. The zipper was loud in the vacant room, a silent mock of a ripping sneer, as he fished his lame efforts from the mansion out of it. Behind him, as a soft tick of claws ghosted over the floorboards, he felt a heavy gaze settle onto his bended back.

The air was stiff with judgement, as the creature stayed still, and in response, Glanni felt a shiver run down his spine, the man gritting his teeth, as he willed himself to focus, before he lost his nerve. In his clutched grip, he held the small container that he had brought back with him from the city close, the lid of it creaking open on rusty hinges, as he reached in and started counting what little cash he had left.

_Shit, it really was not enough. Not even close._

‘’You smell of blood.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn noted on a hushed tone and immediately, the man felt himself freeze up. He should not care, but fuck if that judgmental edge he heard in the others voice got to him anyway. His dried, stained hands lowered on their own, tense fingers losing their strength, as the crumbled papers spilled forth and slid down onto the dusty floorboards in front of him.

Glanni raked a numb hand down his pale and clammy face, the man sitting back on his haunches, before hugging himself close. _Fuck_ , why was it so _cold_.

‘’Yeah.’’ He said, on a low, strained voice.

The gentle tap of the others claws against the floorboards rang out again, closer this time and less than a beat later, Glanni could feel Íþróttaálfurinns heat radiate against his heaving back, the other close enough that he could hear his calm breathing. The mans nails bit into the flesh of his shoulders, as he tried to calm himself down. He did not want to be here, but he had to. Nothing more, nothing less - He could not afford to linger like this.

‘’It is not yours alone.’’

Glanni cleared his throat, as he blinked twice, the man forcing his fingers to uncurl one by one, shaking hands lowering to grace over the mock of a remedy between his bruised knees, before his fingers closed around them again. Slowly, he picked them up, the mental number rising, as he counted them again.

With a sigh, he accepted defeat, the paper rough and slightly moist against his dry fingertips, as he wound them up and stored them back into their container. He would have to be swift when he left, if anyone had noticed his leave, it could raise suspicion. Besides, against his better judgement, since it put him in a spotlight he really rather should have avoided, he had managed to strike a deal with his collector; tomorrow morning was the last and final deadline. A mercy really, one, which he had not seen coming and while it was welcome indeed, it smelled too much of deceit.

Still, the biggest problem was currently behind his clutched, knuckle-white grip. It was the same, too low number that he had counted the first time around. No mistake, it was the same, _fucking number - Not. Nearly. Enough._

The clasps made a small _clink_ , as they closed around the lid of the container, its contents now sealed airtight and secure for him to tug away.

Time to collect the other box from beneath the soil then.

‘’But you are hurt as well, are you not?’’

Glanni got up, his heart beating a quick tattoo against his ribcage, as he gathered enough courage to turn and face the other. ‘’You’re in my way.’’ His voice was passive, a dead and quiet thing, as he gazed down into Íþróttaálfurinns blue, narrowed eyes. ‘’Move.’’

The creature tilted his head at him and Glanni wanted to punch that concern right off his gentle face.

‘’Come.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said, a small, unsure smile that did not quite reach his eyes flashing, as he held up his palm for the other to take, the tone far more patient, than Glanni could deal with right now. ‘’You need air.’’

The man felt his jaw click, teeth clenched, as he willed himself to shove past the creature, the clatter of the others claws hot on his heels, as he stalked out of the cabin. From their toolshed, he snatched a shovel close, the scent of its musty wood clinging tight, as he started down the path that would take him to where he needed to go. He knew the trail well and by some lucky strike, Íþróttaálfurinn stayed silent, as Glanni reached his spot and flopped down in front of it, the mans fingers tense and cold, as they grabbed the handle of the shovel and started digging into the soil.

Quickly, he reached the buried item, its lid cool and moist against his palm, as he briefly dusted it off and opened it.

The amount increased.

It was still not enough.

His palm lingered on the cold ground after he had filled the hole back up, the man feeling the disturbed dirt slightly give way, as he pressed down on it. He knew that he would be the one to end up down under if he did not get a grip. He needed to get up. Needed to _move_ already.

Maybe he could pull some quick con or sneak in through an open window in town. He would do anything really, if only it would raise that hellish amount.

‘’Who hurt you?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked, on a voice that was void of any judgement, the tone only left with a deep curiosity and worry. ‘’Who did you hurt in return?’’ Glannis eyes stung, as he squeezed them shut in response, his breath burning all the way down, as it crawled through his constricted throat.

‘’Please stop.’’

A beat of silence passed, before the patient creature sighed softly.

‘’Will you tell me then?’’

Glanni shook his head, as he barked a startled, humorless laugh. ‘’Don’t have time.’’ The man said, as he curled his hand into a fist, which he beat down over the spot just above his knee. ‘’Can’t,’’ he mumbled on, as he braced himself and started to rise. ‘’S’ not gonna change anything, things are fucked as it is, is the problem n’ all.’’ He rambled, his thin legs barely supporting him as he stood fully, thighs trembling, knees locking in place, as he tried to step forward. He felt like a hollow shell, an echo of any sound resemblance, as his legs gave out fully. Swiftly, with a movement too fast for him to catch, Íþróttaálfurinn shot forwards, the creatures arms warm and solid around him, as they caught and held him close.

He couldn’t do this. Not this time.

Glanni hugged himself, the man trying to fold in on himself, head spinning, as he felt a clawed hand settle on the back of it. Further down he sunk, folded, unresponsive legs resting partially against the cool ground, while the rest of his trembling form leaned firmly up against Íþróttaálfurinns comforting own. The creature settled his cheek on top of Glannis head and the worn breath, which he drew, shook and shattered something deep inside the mans crushing chest.

‘’Was it yours?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked, the creature elaborating, as Glannis wet, questioning hum, the tiny thing more of a broken rasp than anything, sounded. ‘’This blood.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked, just as the man felt the arms around him tighten. ‘’Was it yours?’’

Glanni closed his eyes, the man fighting to control his breath, as he realized that his entire frame was trembling. ‘’No.’’ He managed to wheeze out. ‘’Others.’’

The small omission seemed to be enough, a low growl of understanding rumbling in his ear, the claws careful, as they raked through his short hair.

‘’Stay.’’

_‘’I can’t.’’_

‘’You should.’’

Glanni turned and hid his face against the others vibrating chest, and finally, he registered the purrs. He did not know how he had missed that, the great roar of it was practically sounding like an airplanes engine. It worked to calm him, if only a little and thickly, he swallowed.

Careful as he had been, someone could still manage to trace and track him, even all the way from town and out to here. He had seen it happen to others. He knew they might come, knew, that they might find him unaware and if they did, he would die. The chance that he was potentially signing his own death certificate was great, his voice practically a whisper, as he spoke.

‘ _’Then don‘t let me leave._ ’’

The man felt the air move around him, as Íþróttaálfurinn shifted his grip, hands settling under his bruised knees and back, lifting him slow, as though to not spook him. It was a small show of care, and _fuck all_ if it did not break something inside his heart further – the small splinters of whatever ice had been carved there breaking off, hurting badly, as the shards stabbed at him close.

He did not deserve this.

He had done _nothing_ to deserve this and yet, he vowed, if he got the chance to repay this favor, he would do so dearly.

The landscape glided by slow, the red and yellow-hued scenery changing, before the shift in the air and humidity told him that they were back inside the cabin. Up, they went, claws ticking over wood, as he was carried up the small flight of stairs, the springs of the bed creaking softly, as he was laid down on it.

He did not understand what was happening to him, but considering the chaos that had passed, he supposed the mental resistance and shutdown had been inevitable.

Just stress, he mused, as he felt a warm frame curl up into the bed and press against him. It would pass.

_It damn well had to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is insane and we are working hardcore to get the place ready for the tourists.. Regardless, it's nice here. I'm just... Kinda dead and looking forward to my next day-off.


	15. Laurels and restlessness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work was insanely hard, so lets start out with some smut - a fresh new novel by me.  
> Anyway, the first part is pure, shameless smut, so feel free to skip it if you not up for it.  
> Aight, this is a tiny, chill chapter before shit goes down again.
> 
> Enjoy <3

_This was not sound._

Glanni circled his hips down, neck craning in pleasure, as he felt that thick girth move inside him.

_He should be worried about the fact, that he was missing out on a rare second chance from a collector, but yet, it was not as if he could actually deliver._

The mans deep, slow exhale eased into a moan, chest heaving with each lazy thrust, as a hand settled against his neck, the strength of it holding him securely, as he continued to fuck himself down onto the creatures cock.

_He was gonna die._

He felt Íþróttaálfurinns free hand take hold of his hip and start to guide him down faster, harder, as the creature started to meet his gently moving hips with increasingly harder snaps of his own. Glanni teased at his own nipple, as he let the other take control over the pace, the sound of flesh on flesh obscene in the stale air of the bedroom, as they moved together. Softly, the tone of it shaking, a mewling plea for more fell from Glannis lips, his eyes closing, mouth open in pure ecstasy, as he felt the sharp presence of claws dig into the back of his neck and hip.

Completely, the man let the other take charge, the creature left to do with his wanting body, as he pleased. Glannis hands settled onto Íþróttaálfurinns bended knees for balance, a stark shock of pleasure wrecking up through his spine, as the creature hit something inside him, which made small flashes of bright lights flash behind his closed eyelids. The man stayed locked in place as both of Íþróttaálfurinns hands settled onto his hips and kept him dormant, the creature relentless, as he sought to hit that blinding spot repeatedly.

Glanni felt himself clench down hard, thighs trembling, as a convulsing sensation wrecked through him, leaving him panting and crying out in trembling need. Finally, as Íþróttaálfurinn let out a low growl, the man glanced down through heavily hooded eyelids and locked his gaze with the creatures intense own.

 _‘’Tryggvi.’’_ Glanni panted on a broken sigh, as Íþróttaálfurinn took him as roughly, as the man needed. ‘ _’Please_.’’

Fuck, he looked good, chest and neck flushed, while his icy gaze seemed to pierce into him. Glanni felt like he was being claimed and he loved every second of it. With a moan, the mans eyes shut again, palms settling onto Íþróttaálfurinns chest instead, back arching, as the creature continued to fuck up into him. Absently, he felt his own fingers twitch against Íþróttaálfurinns rumbling chest, the purrs bordering on growls, as the other sped up further.

_He was going to die and he did not care._

Íþróttaálfurinns breaths started to become labored and Glanni leaned down to kiss him. Greedily, he felt the creature respond.

_It would be cruel. It would be slow and still, he did not care. Let him die with the wisdom that at least one other creature safe for his darling brother would miss him._

Glanni felt gravity shift, as Íþróttaálfurinn pushed him backward and down into the mattress, the creature puzzled, as the man held up a hand to halt, push and keep him at a distance. Íþróttaálfurinns hands hovered awkwardly just beside his waist, as Glanni spun, the man spreading his thighs wide and bracing himself, as he presented himself.

A bit roughly, Glanni bit his bottom lip, as curious hands set to explore the expanse of his back, the tender touch trailing up and down his spine, caressing each of the protruding knobs, before they settled back onto his hips and drew him into Íþróttaálfurinns lap in one smooth move. The mans mouth fell slack, as the creature gave him his all, his cock borrowing deeper with the new angle, hitting him harder for each thrusts, as Glanni greedily tried to press back and meet his snapping hips. The man felt himself be rocked back and forth, his knees skidding on the linen of the bed, as he panted in want.

_At least, he had given all that he had in this. Regret was not a welcomed guest amongst the clarity of what he had done._

Glanni felt, as much as heard, as Íþróttaálfurinn sped up and became lost in his own growled out pleasure.

_He was going to die._

The creatures movements became sporadic, as his rough thrusts lost their fast rhythm, the creature growling low, as his head snapped down, jaw flexing, as it latched onto Glannis flesh.

_He was going to die and he did not want to._

Pain blossomed out through him, as Íþróttaálfurinn bit into the point where the mans neck met his shoulder, Glannis hands clutching at the mattress hard, as he fought to hang on. He felt an intense heat coil in the pit of his stomach, muscles clenching, as he came with a hoarse cry.

Íþróttaálfurinn hands on the mans hips kept him in place for a few more harsh thrusts, before the creature reached his peak as well.

 _Well_ , the small voice in the back of Glannis head whispered, the man shutting his eyes hard in defiance, as that nagging doubt came knocking. _You should have kept running instead of lingering like a common bitch in heat._

Softly, tenderly, he felt Íþróttaálfurinns hands rub at the bruised flesh of his hips, as they both came down slow, a pair of arms wrapping around him, as the creature bend forward and covered the expanse of his heaving back. Glanni felt a loving kiss be pressed against the shell of his ear, Íþróttaálfurinns low growl a near purr, as he affectively nuzzled at the mans flushed neck.

He could get used to this, Glanni mused, as one of his shaky hands covered Íþróttaálfurinns own, where the latter had snaked down and pressed against his abdomen.

With a sigh, the man closed his eyes, as he felt another kiss be pressed to his neck and then the top part of his arched spine.

It felt so good to be held like this. It felt safe. It felt _right_.

_This truly was not sound._

\--

 

An entire week passed in peace out at the cabin. An entire week, in which Íþróttaálfurinn stayed close to his side.

It almost felt normal, having him around like this, Glanni mused, as he chopped up some of Robbies and his own canned veggies and then the fresher ones, which the creature had brought back with him after the latter had gone for a quick run and patrol of the woods.

It was a bit weird though. Glanni had not said anything about his predicament, but it seemed as if Íþróttaálfurinn just… _knew_.

He knew and he was reluctant to leave Glannis side because of it.

Idly, the man stirred the veggies in a large pot that he had retrieved out of the cupboard in front of his head, waiting for its contends to start boiling, so that he could add the necessary herbs and spices to the simply soup that he was making.

Seconds passed, the minutes fading into little over half an hour, before Glanni could prepare two bowls and fill them with their late, steaming dinner.

As he entered the living room with them safely balanced in each of his hands, Íþróttaálfurinn grinned up at him expectantly. The creature traced a lazy finger through the fur of the old bear rug, his smirk widening, as he beckoned the man over.

Softly, Glanni huffed at him. ‘’Are you trying to seduce me?’’ He grinned, to which the other wiggled a brow at him.

‘’Haven’t I already?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn smirked in return and loudly, the man rolled his eyes.

The crackle of the fireplace was loud in the else silent room, as Glanni obediently brought the two bowls over, the man careful not to let their contends spill, as he sat down. He handed one of them over to Íþróttaálfurinn, who graciously accepted it, the man keeping his own close in his clutch, before he added a spoon to each. A pleasant warmth spread in Glannis belly, as he filled and lifted it, the man quick to completely discard the silvery, as he instead set to down the rest without.

Dinner was successfully consumed, bowls put aside and a bit of shuffling later, they had snuggled up by the fireplace, the creatures hand slow and careful, as its claws raked lazily through the mans short hair.

They were both silent and it was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, bad shit happens. And keeps happening.


	16. Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! This entire chapter is inspired by the attempted arson, which happened back when I was living and working in a quite shitty town in Denmark. Never gonna forget that fuckin night really, but at least, no one got hurt (Because a few of us were awake), so that has to count for something right?  
> Regardless, as said, this fic is about to take a dark turn, so brace yourself for that. Specific warnings will be added under each chapter as always.
> 
> Warnings (Spoilers):  
> Attempted arson. Kinda detalied minor character death. Lest just call it that.
> 
> Aight, enjoy <3

Warmth. Pure, blissful closeness of another with a wild, beating heart snuggled up against him. He could get used to this Glanni mused, as he pressed himself further into the others resting frame.

Íþróttaálfurinn was curled up with him in the bed, the creatures arm protectively slung over his waist, warm face nuzzled against his throat, as they both slowly stirred from sleep. With a small content groan, Glanni felt a pair of fangs scrape against the tender skin of it, as the creature yawned, before the man turned and tilted his head down to kissed the others forehead.

The angle was a bit off, but neither cared.

In response, Íþróttaálfurinn let out a sleepy purr, his powerful frame stretching slow, before he peaked an eye open. A content smile followed, as the icy blue locked with stormy greys - the relax state accompanied by a sudden annoyed frown, before the creature all-out growled.

For a few beats, he stayed completely still, eyes narrowed, as said creature seemed to wish them anywhere but right here in their current situation.

‘’Close.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said in a way of explanation, to which Glanni felt a strange coldness wreck through his veins.

‘’What?’’

Íþróttaálfurinn slowly hoisted himself up on one elbow, the creature scratching a clawed hand behind his head, as he tried to rule his disheveled curls into order. ‘’You could let the earth swallow them, but I would not advice it.’’ He said on an air of exhausted acceptance, gaze momentarily lost somewhere far away, ears twitching, as he listened to a conversation, that the man could not hear.

Already, Glanni had hauled himself out of the bed, fingers clutching at his pants, as he swiftly bent to grab them close. ‘’How many?’’ The man asked, as he tugged a leg into them, just as Íþróttaálfurinn lazily stretched out on the bed behind him. _’’And what the fuck do you mean by that?_ ’’ He added, as he buttoned them up, the knobs of his spine protruding, as then man once more bent to tug his socks on.

Íþróttaálfurinn had one hand against the side of his face, elbow digging into the mattress, as the creature watched him dress. ‘’Let them live.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said, just as Glanni noticed the faint scent of smoke that had started to mingle into the stale air of the bedroom. Underneath the door, a faint trail of smoke started to drift up.

_Shit, that was a bad sign. Real fucking bad._

Jerkily, the man nodded in what he thought was understanding. Slowly, Íþróttaálfurinn exhaled behind him, as the creature stood up and got dressed as well. ‘’Four.’’ He offered, just as Glanni managed to get a t-shirt down over his head, arms swift, as they found their respective holes. ‘’The cabin is barricaded. It will be lost.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said, as he, careful and mindful of his claws, grabbed the mans hand and tugged him towards the smoking door. ‘’Reduced to ash.’’ He added a bit more softly, just as Glanni felt something tug behind his forehead. A beat later, he felt his entire body be jerked forwards and skitter out into severed pieces, as though he had just crashed through a thin layer of ice.

It was surreal really, time and distance quickly lost under the wave of the crushing current beating down on him, as they went ahead. He knew that they should only barely have set foot outside of the bedroom door, when they phased straight through the cabins front one instead.

The grass and dead leaves crunched beneath his clothed feet, a wicked wave of nausea hitting, as a muffled, panicked scream rang out behind them. Abruptly, Glanni jerked Íþróttaálfurinn to a halt, so that he could turn and stare back up at the voice of origin. Just in front of them, four people stood, their faces blank, as they watched the entire ground and second floor be engulfed in flames, before soon, the first flames licked up and danced out over the cabins roof as well.

A tad sourly, the man recognized one of the four, but not the remaining.

‘’Come.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn tried, the creature imploring him to move again, to which Glanni shook his head in disgust. That was _his_ voice screaming for mercy, as a fitting silhouette begged and banged against the window above. Trembling ever so faintly, the man watched as the black smoke rose high above the cabin, the thick currents of it licking against the roof in a darkened, choking, suffocating sea, before it rose higher and finally faded out into the air above.

This was a sight that he would never forget, the sounds of the crackling fire and creaking, groaning wood, just as so. Glanni stayed until the blaze and heat of the fire made the four men back away into a safe distance and a bit reluctantly, he too forcefully retreated.

The man felt the hand in his tighten reassuringly, as Íþróttaálfurinn stepped up close to him. ‘’Let them be.’’ The creature implored, as he once more tried to tug him along.

‘’I don’t want to.’’

‘’But you should.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said on a voice that sounded annoyingly patient. ‘’Each is parrying orders. Each is neutral.’’

Glanni felt hollow as above, the wet coughing stopped with a choked gurgling cry, the figure slumping against the transparent barrier, before sinking below view.

‘’And that justifies this, how?’’

He was free. That fact was not lost on him - _No one would hunt for him now_ , and if they tried, all traces would eventually lead here to a butchered, burnt down cabin. Glanni watched with impassive eyes, as one of the four got out a pack of smokes and passed it around. Only one accepted, the individual placing it between his teeth, before leaned over to have it lit by the hand that had offered in the first place. Soon, a lazy cloud of white smoke drifted up and out from thin pressed lips, the gentle tendrils a stark contrast, against the black roar before them.

‘’It doesn’t.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn hummed on a careful tone, as his grip tightened beyond comfortable. ‘’But this is not a fire you can fight little flame.’’ The man took a deep breath, the scent of smoke stinging his eyes and nostrils, as he silently added each of the fours features, and other little key details, to memory. He would come back to haunt them, and when he did, it would be bloody.

‘’You think that will stop me?’’ Glanni clipped a tad more coldly than he had intended, as he watched one of the smokers move a hand out to flick the ash off their cigarette. Each of these four would know exactly who was coming for them, and when he eventually did, he was going to make sure that they came to deeply regret this day.

‘’I know it will not.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn rasped, as he tugged on his hand to get his attention. ‘’But please listen to me on this.’’

Oh it was gonna be slow. It was gonna be _cruel_.

‘’I won’t.’’

Let any fucker trying to even breathe his name live in fear of the phantom that burned and came back to butcher his executioners. Beside him, Íþróttaálfurinn sighed.

‘’I know.’’ The creature said, his gentle smile not meeting his eye, as he tugged on his hand again and this time, Glanni went willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, shit gets bad real quick.


	17. Keeping up with the Glæpurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck this fic got dark.
> 
> Specific Warnings (Spoilers):  
> Poison. Murder.
> 
> Aight, here we go.

Glanni kept his hood down, his fingers numb and cold, as the rain kept pouring in thick currents and beat against his bended head and shoulders. His elbow balanced against his drawn up knee, the man perched on the lid of a trashcan, as he watched his target writhe on the ground - the others eyes wide and confused, the panic clear and close in his frantic gaze, as he clutched at his right arm. No one was around to interject and slowly, the poison was working its magic through his veins and straight into his wretched heart.

With a hum, Glanni glanced down at his wristwatch, a thumb coming out to rub against the cracked glass of it, so that he could tell the time. Softly, the pointer counted the seconds down and by now, it would only be three minutes left, before this one would perish. Quite honestly though, he did not feel the need to stick around to see when it finally happened and truly, it was already too late for anyone to do anything about it at this point anyway. With a crooked finger, the man pulled his hood up a tad, not much, but just enough for the other to catch a glimpse of his face.

Glanni smiled wide, the cracks of it splitting further up into a crazed sneer, as the shocked recognition from the other hit, the downed mans wide, panicked eyes staying firmly locked with his for all of a second, before Glanni jumped down and stalked back into the alley from which he had crept forth.

_One down. Three to go._

\--

 

 _‘’I’m not sure if I should go for casual or not. I mean, makeup is gonna be on point as always, but do I deck myself out or not?’’_ Robbies gruffy, slightly muffled voice asked him over the phone, as the artist shuffled around and about in his own little apartment, doing gods knows what. _‘’It’s just… I want to make a good first impression but honestly? If I have to censor myself, then I’d rather eat my own two shoes whole.’’_

Softly, Glanni shrugged, the man seated on the dusty ruin of the bed in his little safe haven, his phone wedged in-between his shoulder and ear, as he stripped out of his own shoes and drew one of his feet up over his knee. As he had thought, he had managed to get himself a great array of blisters on his heel from all of the running that he had had to do lately. Lucky him.

‘’You still got that purple suit with the gold stripes?’’ The man asked, to which he got an affirmative hum in return. ‘’Would look baller if you added that with some heavy eyeliner.’’

_‘’And shade.’’_

‘’Why of _course_.’’

On the other end, he heard Robbie chuckle low. _‘’I’m starting to become quite hopeful for this whole thing.’’_ His brother laughed. _‘’Imagine that.’’_

‘’You should be.’’ Glanni insisted, as he got a hold of a needle, lighter and some paper to soak up the waste once he eventually punctured them. A beat followed, Glannis grimace a near scowl, as he poked the sharp, metallic point through the first of the water-filled bumps.

‘’Sorry what?’’ The man hissed from the uncomfortable sensation, as he implored his brother to repeat.

 _‘’I’m asking if you’ll be there?’’_ Robbie patiently repeated.

‘’Be where?’’

_‘’The exhibition you dumb nit.’’_

A few bandages where swiftly put in place, Glannis sock slipping back on, before he gently lowered and placed his foot down onto the ground again, the man testing out his handiwork briefly, before nodding to himself and standing fully.

‘’Of course I will. If they’ll let me in that is.’’ He said, as he cast a glance down at what little clean, spare clothes that he had left. A tad bravely, he tilted his head down to get a sniff of himself as well, the man instantly regretting it, as the sour scent hit him. _Fuck, he needed a wash_.

 _‘’Great!’’_ Robbies happy bounce of a voice yapped back at him, as he let out a little ‘ _ah_ ’. From the sounds of the followed rustling and further happy, content sighs, the man had found the purple, gold striped suit in question.

‘’Also, there’s a lill thing I have to mention while I still remember it.’’

 _‘’And what would that be?’’_ Robbie asked on a singsong voice, as he continued to shuffle around his small space.

‘’The,’’ Glanni started, the man biting his lip, as he stared at a crack in the wall beside him. ‘’The cabin kinda caught on fire.’’ The silence was heavy for a few beats, the judgement clear in his brothers voice, as the man in question dropped whatever garments that he had just picked up.

_‘’Tell me it’s not completely gone.’’_

‘’It’s gone.’’

Another beat of silence followed, in which Glanni wondered if he should start apologizing or not, or if remaining silent would be the better option. As a series of loud, mechanical beeps greeted him in rapid succession though, he knew that he had waited too long.

\--

 

Glanni woke with a start, heart in his throat, as a loud pounding sounded at the door. Whoever it was, the person did not wait for him to answer, but rather tore his door open and stepped inside immediately. That usually meant two things; either, he was already dead, or some stupid fucker had heard that he was decked out for once and had come to try to collect.

This time however, it seemed to be neither.

Glanni flinched, as the door was slammed shut again, his hand fumbling for his knife, head swimming, as his narrowed, squinting eyes blurrily sought for the intruder in the low light of the room.

‘’There’s a bitch of a guy here to see you.’’ A small kid, with a split lip and shaved head, who he did not recognize said, just as Glanni located the handle of his knife and clutched it close.

‘ _’What_?’’ The man eloquently yapped, as he got off the bed and tensely stretched out his sore back. Still fully clothed as he was, there was no reason in delaying it.

‘’Fuck if I know, but he knows you’re here.’’

 _How?_ The small voice in his head whispered.

‘’Who?’’ Glanni asked instead, to which the other shrugged a tattooed shoulder.

‘’He’s got your name on his tongue.’’ The kid said, as he sniffled and jerkily turned to the door again, practically tearing it open, with far more force, than was necessary. ‘’Fuck if I know.’’ With an annoyed grunt, Glanni tugged the knife into his pocket, the handle still close at hand, blade hidden, as he followed out into the vacant hallway.

\--

 

Glanni took one look at their newcomer, observed the way his hand circled from a lazy conversation and immediately, took an instant dislike to him. Whoever this man was, he seemed to take up far more space than his clean clothes and shit-eating grin called for.

He was not amongst friends here; he should not be smiling so casually.

The other looked up as Glanni entered, a too friendly tone spilling forth as he inquired Glanni to take a seat, his hands gesturing politely, nearly standing up again to make sure that he _really would come sit already so that they could talk._

Fucking prick.

‘’How do you know my name?’’ Glanni demanded, as he stayed right where he was.

‘’Ah, yeah, sorry, that’s confidential.’’ The other replied as he flashed him a toothy, apologetic smile. With a frown, Glanni raised a brow at him.

‘’Do you wanna leave in a body bag?’’ The man clipped dryly. ‘’Cause that’s gon happen real quick if you don’t start talking.’’

The other just laughed at him. Figured. Whoever this bastard was, he knew of his name but not of his reputation. Good. That was good - this man did not know shit.

‘’Well good morning to you too.’’ The other chuckled low, not one bit fazed by the lethal glare being thrown at him, as he once more gestured at the seat in front of him. Willing himself to play along for the moment being, Glanni grit his teeth and sat down. This was not going to be pleasant.

‘’What’s this about?’’ He asked, to which the other leaned back and rested his right forearm over the armrest of the chair that he had been shown to.

‘’Why, the álfa, that’s what this is about.’’

Blinking, Glanni felt a brow rise at the unfamiliar word. ‘’And what the fuck is the alfa?’’ He yapped, to which the other held up a hand in reconciliation.

‘’Let’s take this a step back first shall we?’’ He asked, to which Glanni just glared pointedly in return. Softly, the other sighed. ‘’I believe you are quite familiar with the layout of the woods between here and the next town over yes?’’ He asked and instantly, Glanni felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Finally, Glanni nodded. If this person knew his name, then he would know it a lie if he tried to deny it and so, there was no real reason to even attempt it. ‘ _’Good_ ,’’ the other noted to himself with a small, approving nod and Glanni wanted to punch that condescending note right out of his self-satisfied smirk. _‘’That’s good.’’_

To their left, the old lady, who had originally shown Glanni to a bed emerged with two mitch matched mugs of steaming tea in her hands, which she promptly placed down between them. The man in front of Glanni thanked her profusely, getting a small dismissive wave in return, before the lady turned and waltzed back out of the sad excuse for a kitchen.

‘’Took a while to track you down.’’ The other said, as he took a sip of his scolding tea, his grimace only nearly suppressed, before he put it down. For the rest of their conversation, he did not touch it again.

Glanni leaned back in his chair, arms crossing over his chest, as he did so. ‘’And why would you need to do that in the first place?’’ The man clipped, as he looked the other over. A small scar stood out under his eye, a certain way to the way he held himself screaming strength, but except for that, this fucker seemed normal.

Too normal really - it seemed a front.

‘’We don’t harm our own blood.’’ The other said, the tone poignant, lazed with both a threat and gentle reassurance, as he stared Glanni down. ‘’But these creatures need to be eradicated.’’

‘’Why?’’ Glanni asked on an annoyed note, the man refusing to feel intimidated, as he arched a brow in displeasure.

‘’They are wild.’’ The other said, as he narrowed his eyes in heavy suspicion. ‘’They have a way of getting people to trust and obey them you see.’’ He said, as he scratched at his beard. ‘’Somehow they got this ability to charm their way in on people, make em feel safe you know and suddenly, they’ve been invited into a home. Probably got a few kids running around the place and would you look at that,’’ He gruffed, as his hand strayed to his tea, before he thought better of it and let his hand come to rest right beside it instead. ‘’Child is gone missing and no one wants to suspect the most obvious. Fucking sick bastards you know.’’ He said, as he shook his head in disgust. ‘’Found one a few years back that had butchered an entire family where they slept. All four of them, rotting in their beds where they were left.’’

_Fuck, this was a hunter wasn’t it?_

Glanni felt a strange weight settle in his chest, the man biting his lip, as he pondered on it. He had no way of knowing if there was any truth to these claims or not. ‘’Who were they?’’ The man asked on a slight rasp, as he relented an arm to idly finger at his own steaming mug.

‘’Doesn’t matter.’’ The hunter said. ‘’Fact is they dead and the álfur who did it is as well.’’

A beat of silence passed, where they just glared at each other, Glanni annoyed, as the infuriating grin stayed firmly locked in place on the others punchable features.

‘’You don’t really sound like you care for the dead though.’’ The man pointed out, as the other rapidly tapped an impatient finger against the table below.

‘’I do what I gotta do. Nothing more, nothing less. Heart doesn’t always have to be in it though.’’ The hunter said as he, a tad stiffly, shrugged.

‘’Really now.’’ Glanni huffed in reply, as he tilted his head slightly. _Fucking sick bastard, what the hell was even going on- who was this guy and how had he found him?_

‘’Really yes.’’ The hunter grinned, as he seemed to will his tapping to still, his posture changing ever so subtle, as he leaned forward a tad. ‘’But you see, the thing is, three of ours got butchered in those woods your blood likes to frequent.’’ He said, the tone full of suspicion, as his narrowed his eyes fluttered a fraction.

‘’And I should care about this why?’’ Glanni clipped back, to which he got a dark chuckle in reply.

‘’You want me to care for strangers but you aren’t supposed to do the same?’’ The hunter said on a mock sing-song voice, the tone far more calm, than it had been only a second ago. ‘’Regardless of your own contradictions, I would implore you to stay clear of it.’’

‘ _’Him_.’’ Glanni clipped coldly, as he felt his hands slowly curl into fists.

‘’Oh, so it’s a him? Good. That’s valuable knowledge.’’ The hunter hummed and _fuck_ if Glanni did not want to bite off his own tongue, but, that would do him little good. ‘’Funny though, I thought you said you did not know what an álfur was, but would you look at that.’’ He grinned, as he clucked his tongue.

Glanni managed a deep breath, his right hand going for his mug, in hopes that the warmth of it would distract him from the rage currently coursing through him.

He knew that he was about to do something stupid, Glanni humming in a late, noncommittal reply, as his nail scraped over the rough, warm ceramic in his hand. Idly, he felt his hand close around it proper, the thought barely finished, before he had drawn his hand back and wacked the hunter across the face with it. He figured that he had taken the other by surprise, the stunned expression laced with pain, as the scolding liquid covered both his cheek, nose, jaw and Glannis own hand in the process.

Glanni scrambled back, his chair banging against the ground behind him, as he shot up and retreated out of the others space. He did not know why he was so upset, but right now, he was downright furious. ‘ _’Get out_.’’ He snapped, as he tried and failed to still his enraged trembling. The hunter recovered fast, hand going to where a knife was tugged against his belt, after the hunter in question had roughly wiped at his eyes to clear them. Glanni noted the weird dark edge of the handle as the knife was drawn, the man somehow instinctually knowing it to be crafted from the same material, as that mean looking axe that he had seen one of the three dead hunters wield.

Back tense, shoulders squared, Glanni stood his ground, as he faced the hunter down. From the others experienced stance, he knew that he had no real fighting chance, but damn if that was going to stop him.

The hunter was about to spit a reply, his focused gaze narrowing, before snapping towards the doorway, the movement fast, blurry enough, that Glanni barely registered it. On edge, the man briefly eyed the direction as well, though he was not one bit keen of taking his eyes off of the other. Abruptly, he understood why the hunter had blanched, as he stared at the menacing mouth of the shotgun now pointed straight at the hunters chest. With a hum of defeat, the others hands rose up in surrender, the knife tugged away swiftly, as he realized that he was greatly outnumbered.

‘’Get out.’’ Glanni clipped again, as the hunters gaze snapped to him. ‘’Right now.’’

-

 

‘’Aight.’’ Glanni grumbled to himself, as he stared absently at the wall in front of him. A few hours had passed, since the hunter had left with one last warning spilling from his thin lips, for Glanni to stay far away from ‘ _it’_ , less he ended up butchered or outright eaten alive.

_As fucking if._

Heavily, the man leaned his head in his hands, breathing out slow, as he cursed his lucky stars. It felt stupid, talking to himself like this, but he had to at least try – he owed the other as much.

‘’Íþróth... _Íþróttha_ … Íh-’’ The man clumsily started on a hushed note, before growling low in frustration. ‘’Tryggvi?’’ He tried instead. ‘’I dunno if you can hear me and I know you can’t show yourself in a place like this, but we gotta talk.’’

Pretty much instantly, Glanin felt the air around him shift slightly, a pressure that was not quite there before pressing in on him, a shiver running down his spine, as he continued to speak. ‘’I think I met a hunter.’’ The man said, just as his ears popped from the pressure, causing him to move his hands up and vigorously scratch at them. ‘’Or scratch that, I _know_ I did. He followed me here and he wanna get to you. If you can do your echo thing, I would suggest it. Maybe just… Snoop around for a bit? Try and figure out what the fuck his deal is.’’ He softly concluded on a sigh.

The silence seemed to pass through, a quiet beat in the flow of air fading and once more, his ears popped, as the pressure returned to normal.

He could only hope that what he had done was the right thing. Either way, he realized with a start, he really did not care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not about to turn into a Dark!elf fic. Or well... kinda, but it's not... or maybe it is... uhm... yes.


	18. Neatly framed and on display

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fucked and I don’t really like it too much. Still, I wanted to display just how far this idiot has gone and why it gets disproved of.
> 
> Warnings (Spoilers):  
> Murder. Aftermath of murder
> 
> Aight, enjoy <3

The small downtown gallery was buzzing with flourishing activity, a great array of formal suits, ridiculous dresses with too many colours seemingly thrown together at random, prancing around him, as Glanni strode through it. To his left, a small child with a lollipop squashed against the inside of their cheek had their father by the hand, the small thing whining loudly, clearly excited, as they dragged the older towards a stark white canvas covered with splashes of pink and red colours.

With a low scoff, Glanni tilted his head in confusion as he too stared at it. Art. That was what this was called right? Shaking his head, the man abandoned the piece to venture further in, the man keeping his hood down, as he went. He looked like a street rat and smelled just as bad and quite honestly, he was just relieved that they had even let him in in the first place.

As he finally found what he sought, he did not approach. No, artsy hounds surrounded his brother already; the other was busy enough as it were.

The other seemed tense but genuinely happy with the hungry attention, which was bestowed onto him however and Glanni watched, as a glowed hand handed over a business card. Robbies smile widened, a flash of awe settling into his gleaming eyes, as the man gingerly accepted it and inspected it close. The one who had given it said something, to which the man then nodded once, before pocketing the card away in his breast pocket.

With a bit of pride wrecking through his heart, Glanni redirected his gaze over onto the five stunning pieces right behind his brother and the eager crowd surrounding him. The former felt a small stab of guilt snap through him and drown out the previous joy, as he recognized two of them to directly be displaying the great, green outdoors surrounding their now burned down cabin.

With a bit back sigh, Glanni worried his bottom lip between his teeth, abusing it lightly, as he glanced down at the cracked display of his phone.

5.30. The queue to get in had been insane all on its own, but already, he should get going. Circling his left wrist once in an agitated fashion, the man shoved off from the pillar that he had been leaning against, his stride swift, as he headed for the exit. He felt a subtle shift in the air then, a shift, which he had come to normally sympathize of as the sensation of whenever Íþróttaálfurinn trod near him.

The mans eyes snapped up to the door that he was heading towards, his head still kept down, as he watched a seemingly regular individual stride in. The other wore a pair of baggy pants and around his head, clinging tightly and letting his blond curls stick out at random angles, an obnoxious beany was wrapped around to shield the top of his ears. The thing that gave Glanni pause however, was the ridiculous mustache and the piercing blue eyes observantly sweeping over the crowd. Startled, the man realized that he had completely stopped in his tracks, the muscles of his back tense, as the man in front of him finally noticed his transfixed gaze and met it with a puzzled one of his own. For a beat, the two merely stared at each other, Glanni feeling the heavy weight in his chest increase, throat dry, as the newcomer tilted his head with a curious expression.

Time seemed to freeze, reality stuttering to a halt, as an icy sensation wrecked and crawled through his veins, making his hair stand on end and his teeth tingle in frightened confusion. The other grinned at him then, all sharp teeth and gleaming sky blues, before the man in front of him raised a single finger to his smirking lips and all-out fucking _winked_. No one seemed to notice the gesture, nor the immense stress that Glanni was under, at the sudden understanding that dawned on him.

The man flinched, when a meaty hand settled onto his shoulder, the palm of it warm and comforting, the presence of claws obvious though he could not see them, as it gently squeezed down once. _Christ_ , he had not even seen the other move.

 _‘’Calm_.’’ A voice in his ear whispered, the warm tunes of it drifting close, bringing a sense of late summer nights and gentle laughs with it. ‘’ _You are amongst friends.’’_

Glanni shakenly nodded a tad stiffly and in response, the other beamed a bright smile up at him. The moment passed, and the creature shoved past him with a delighted hum. The man felt winded, a confused huff of a breathless pant leaving him after the contact had been lost, as he spun to see the creature now chatting up his brother a good ways behind him.

Robbie did not seem to know what he had in his company, but Glanni sure as fuck did. He felt torn then, conflicted, as he watched the peaceful encounter unfold.

The creature sported a big, loopy grin, his arms crossed in a relaxed manner, as Robbie explained something about the painting beside them.

It felt safe and so, without thinking more of it, he left.

-

 

That very same evening, annoyingly cold and sweating from the strain of his hard labor, Glanni dug through an unguarded dumpster behind a mall. He had been at it for a good hour and already, he had a bulging, quite heavy from the nurturing goods, bag, slung over his shoulder.

The more, the merrier though – the little safe haven, which he currently resided in, had seen an increase in inhabitants and already, two people had had to be turned away, due to the stressing lack of housing space. Even the bare, dusty floor had been put to use, but even if the winter was starting to creep in for real, they found themselves unable to welcome in any more weary individuals.

With a tired, triumphant exclaim, Glannis hand closed around a fresh can of beans. _Fucking jackpot!_

Gleefully, he found five more and swiftly stored them away, the man getting up with a low groan, after he had had to pocket a few of the cans into his jacket instead, since the bag was now fully stocked. None of the containers, which he had located had been opened, or damaged in any way. Good. That lowered the chance of him stupidly poisoning himself in the process.

\--

 

Honestly, Glanni had no idea how he had managed to pull this one off.

The man felt a heavy stare drill into the side of his head, the conflicted emotions tearing at his insides, the unrest banging through his skull, as he softly exhaled. He had genuinely missed Íþróttaálfurinn, but this was probably the worst timing ever. Above and beside them in the giant tank, which expanded from one far away wall to the other, Glannis third, lifeless target floated face down in the gently moving water. He should have realized that sharks did not actually eat people, but just nibbled on them instead. This body was completely untouched and it would stay as such.

‘’I know you disapprove.’’ Glanni said aloud into the thick, tension filled air around him.

‘’And I know that you do not care.’’

Slowly, the man turned to lock eyes with Íþróttaálfurinn, the creatures arms crossed over his chest, as his back rested against the cold of the marble wall behind him. His expression was grim, eyes briefly swaying to look behind the man, as a cluster of fish swam by Glannis head.

‘’Are you going to try to stop me?’’ The man asked, to which he got a shake of the head.

A beat of silence passed then, in which the creature seemed to contemplate on his next words. ‘’Why this violence?’’ He asked, to which Glanni raised his arms out into a mock of a shrug.

‘’I’m repaying what they sold to me. This is no different from what they did.’’

‘’You do not have to do this.’’

The man felt his shoulders tense in anger, the moment before he squared them and glared Íþróttaálfurinn down. _‘’They let me burn to death!’’_ Glanni yapped and finally, he seemed to be getting a reaction out of the other.

‘’That was not you.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn rasped, the tone low, as his beautiful blues lost a tinge of their bright shade.

‘’And so suddenly everything is hunky fucking dory?’’ Glanni spat in reply, as he curled his hands into fists by his sides, the knuckles going white, as he took a small step towards the other. In front of him, the creature seemed to will himself a deep breath, less he leave right then and there.

‘’Why are you doing this?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked, head lowering, claws flexed, as his stare turned into a pitch black, loaded glare.

‘’Revenge.’’ Glanni snapped curtly. ‘’You get hit, you chop the fucking hand off. You get stabbed, you take their entire arm.’’

Softly, Íþróttaálfurinn shook his head. ‘’Show mercy.’’ The creature said, to which the man sneered right back.

‘’I’m not letting the last fucker go.’’

‘’I am not telling you to, but that,’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said, as he gestured a waving hand up towards the floating body behind the man. ‘’Is not going to resolve your anger.’’

‘’And you know that how?’’ Glanni clipped, as he felt his shoulders raise up around his ears. The creature tilted his head, a great sigh following, before his arms fell heavily down from their now previously crossed position.

‘’And you know that _how_?’’ The man repeated, as the other seemed to deflate, darkened eyes closing, the creature once more shaking his head in an indignant fashion, before he blinked a pair of bright blue ones open, turned and started to leave. ‘’Tryggvi.’’

‘’Leave me be.’’

 _‘’_ _Íþróhttaáfurin_ _!’’_

The tail whipped agitated behind him as the creature walked, Íþróttaálfurinn seeming to give pause for a brief beat at the mention of the rather butchered pronunciation of his name, before he shook his head and continued to walk off.

‘’Do your thing.’’ The creature said, as Glanni jogged after and tried to reach for him. With a start, his hand closed around empty air, the man staring at the space, where his hand had just phased right through.

\--

 

_You kill so easily._

Somewhere along the line, that had become quite true, Glanni mused, as he clutched the steaming mug in his hands close. Perhaps the most sensible thing to do really was to let the entire thing go, before he ran out of luck, but as fate would have it, he was not a very sensible man.

Before him, he watched one of the newcomers to their little safe haven get played out of what precious little savings that they had left – the old lady of the house merciless, as she revealed her hand. Four cards were put down onto the table and once more, their newcomer groaned in dismay.

Behind, a big pot was stirred with excellent care, as two others prepared a late, much anticipated dinner. Whatever it was that they were cooking up, it smelled delicious.

Glanni himself was not hungry though, and so, after the game had ended after two more rounds of a crushing defeat on their newcomers part, he slowly crept out of the room and made it back to the small room that he had been given.

 _Three down,_ the man thought as he huddled up on the creak of a bed and let his bloodshot eyes fall shut.

_Only one to go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still here, then hi, I appreciate you.


	19. For whom the bell tolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven’t noticed it, Glanni is not a good guy. Not really. I still enjoy the f outta writing this though so I dunno what that says about me as a person *unironically dabs*
> 
> Warnings (Spoilers):  
> Stabbing. Blood.
> 
> Aight enjoy <3

There had been a loud gasp cracking through the stale air of the cold alley, as they moved him inside.

The old lady of the house had frozen in the doorway, her skirt blowing behind her, knuckles white, as one hand clutched the frame of it hard. She had been terrified and staring at nothing, they had said. She had been hysterical and frantically praying to the gods for protection, as the remaining inhabitants had fused around him where he lay, unconscious and sprawled out on the floor like a lamp ripe for the slaughter. They had had to physically remove her in the end in order to get past. She had fought them, as she had tried to get to an entity, which they could not see. She had been inconsolable.

‘ _’Devil!_ ’’ She had cried. ‘ _’Phantom!_ ’’ She had exclaimed, as she had ordered a disembodied entity to flee from her sight. ‘ _’Demon!_ ’’ She had all but roared, making the sign of the cross before her chest, as they carried him in.

All of that had been explained to him after he, dazed and confused, had finally woken up on the shit of a dusty bed. The others fed him, said, that they had found him propped up against the doorstep, barely breathing and covered in blood though they had found no wound on him. As such, they had worried that the bleeding had been internal.

They had thought him as good as dead and yet, they had still cared for him. As it turned out, he had suffered extreme blood loss but with the attentive care of the broken, little house, he had survived it.

Glanni felt as if he had dreamt the entire thing. Beside him, a quiet murmur of a hushed prayer was breathed out in a fearful tone, the voice begging for aid, as the old lady of the house kept watch over him. Over his lap and chest, the bundle of blankets that he had carefully avoided, were draped over him. The man wanted to kick them off, but he was so _cold_.

Softly, the old lady clutched her crucifix close, the wooden pearls of it drifting close to each other, hitting ever so slightly, with the subtlest of small hollow _clacks_. From what he had been told so far of his rescue – and really, that was what it was – it would explain why she refused to leave his side.

Still. He did not care shit for her religious antics.

While he had been healed, _saved_ and brought into safe clutches, it felt too much like being discarded. Over with. Done. Íþróttaálfurinn had taken out the trash and stomped on it for good measure.

With an exhausted sigh, Glannis eyes fell shut again. He was still beyond tired and so, he drifted off to slumber with the quiet pleas of mumbled prayer ringing in his ears.

-

  
_The fields were barren as he gazed around - no murky filth coming up to greet him this time, as he trod over the endless lands before him. The cracked, dead dirt was a hard, unrelenting presence beneath his bare feet, the dried up soil cracking further, as he strode on._

_Ahead, no cabin lay, the scent of smoke and burned wood great and depressing, as he finally reached the spot where its proud but small structure once stood._

_There was nothing left. Even the woods themselves seemed to have shunned him out._

_It seemed fitting._

\--

 

‘’What actually happened though?’’ The small kid with the shaved head and tattooed arm asked, after Glanni had managed to drag his cold, sorry excuse for a body out into the busy kitchen. Immediately, a chair had been dragged over for him to sit down in, a blanket thrown around his shoulders, as he shivered slightly in the nonexistent chill of the room.

The man pondered on how to answer that for a moment, before he shrugged slightly. There were certain parts that he could share and some that he clearly could not. Finally, after he had made up a fitting story of a partnership gone wrong, he started his tale on a slow, dragged out sigh.

Glanni had waited two weeks before he had decided to track the last one down and at this point, of course, they had caught onto what was happening, and, as he had soon come to find out, they were more than prepared.

To say that he was the one to strike would be a lie; truthfully, it was more of an ambush than anything. A viscous fight had broken out in the deep cellars of the old factory that he had sneaked into, a fight, in which he had been greatly outmatched.

He never stood a chance.

A kick had connected with the side of his face and Glanni had felt, as much as heard his jaw crunch wrongly, as he spat and swallowed out the blood from his inner bitten cheek.

He had done what he could, had given it his all to fend them off, but in the end, he had been wrestled to the ground, his arms held in a strong grip behind him, as a third hand had snaked almost tenderly through his short, dirty hair. The hand had tightened on the back of his head, clutching it hard, before his gaze was forced up to meet with a triumphant one.

His fourth and final target had grinned down at him, as Glanni had tried to fight the strong grip pinning him off, the man all but roaring in the face of his now twice executioner, as he refused to go down without a real struggle. No words had been exchanged between them, the sharp steel gleaming in the low lights from the single naked lightbulb above, as Glanni had trashed against their hold.

Five scorching, white-hot points had connected with his abdomen, the man left to clutch at them, trying to keep his torn flesh together, as he was left where he was. He knew that he had been bleeding out fast, the overheard lightbulb flickering, as he placed a blood covered hand against the floor and dry heaved. Tears had welled in his eyes, his throat feeling wet, as his lungs had protested from the heavy abuse they too had suffered. The floor had been cool against his shoulder, then back and lower legs, vision swimming, as he had collapsed. _Fuck he was cold._

One of his hands, he had not been sure which one, had fallen out onto the floor beside him, fingers tense, as they raked through the thick, grey dust of it.

From there, he could not remember anything. Or, so the official explanation went at least, the man was very much aware of what had happened and _exactly_ how he had been brought back to the little house. It was not, as if these were details, that he could very well share and so, he did not.

‘ _’Aight_.’’ Glanni had gruffed out, his voice a mere speck of its former self, as he had forced the words out. ‘ _’Fuck_.’’ The man had managed on a whine. Already, his tongue was failing on him, the flow coming out slurred and wrong, as he spoke. ‘’Tryggvi, _I’m sorry aight.’’_ He had barked, as he laid his head back down against the floor, the muscles of his neck tense, but unable to hold it up, as they were. ‘’You were right.’’

His hands had started to go slack, the warmth of his own blood the only thing keeping his numb fingers warm, as he coughed. The grimace, which formed from the strain of it was already fading, before it had properly had time to jerk and tug at his rapidly paling features. _Fuck_ did it hurt all the way up though.

 _So much for that_ , the man mused, as he listened to the sound of something dripping nearby. Probably a leaking pipe or something.

In the end, had this entire thing been worth it? _Probably not._

 _‘’You were right.’’_ Glanni repeated the words that did not quite want to form coherently. ‘ _’Right.’’_

The man closed his eyes, as he felt a chill start to creep through him. It was starting to get hard to focus on anything anyway, his vision slowly failing on him, as it were. On his right hand, his fingers started to spasms against his will. It was quite annoying. Honestly, he just wanted to die in peace.

Still, nothing hurt anymore. He figured it a fitting end for a street rat.

His ears had just started to ring, as he, as though feeling and hearing the sounds and sensations from deep underwater, registered a shift in the air. Barely, he recognized the sound of ticking against the harsh floor firmly cradled up against his back, before he felt something press down against his shoulder.

Glanni cried out sharply, the sound barely having any volume, as he was forcefully moved, the muscles of his abdomen clenched, as a palm roughly pressed against it. The man kept his eyes closed, breaths labored, as he got an ugly sense of Déjà vu. He was not sure whether he had the strength to open them again and so, he would have to just let whatever happened, happen.

It seemed as if a small eternity passed, before a pale light rose around him, its rays bright and strong enough, that it pierced through the thin layer of his eyelids. Glanni felt an insistent warmth spread through, which started at the center of his chest and gently moved out in waves of a pleasant, heavy numbness. The man felt something start to reassemble in him then, flesh knitting together, as he once more coughed weakly. ‘ _’_ _Íþró-_ ’’ Glanni tried, his voice high pitched and breaking off halfway. In response, he felt a quiet, elated anger greet him and, with nothing but a defeated sigh escaping out through pale, thin lips, the man surrendered to the thrumming hum wrecking through him. He knew that the lull of it was a safe one and so, he let it carry him off.

\--

 

_He had died twice. He had come back twice. He knew that there would not be a third time._

\--

 

In the end, Glanni had decided to wait the winter out before making any major or lesser decisions, which could potentially get him killed. Again.

And so the man watched, watched, as new year’s glided by, the fireworks great and loud, as they coloured the sky in viscous displays of gold, whites and the entire scheme of the rainbow. Watched as the snow melted, ice thawing, until spring crept in, the warmer season bringing new life and warmer, longer nights along with it. The trees grew new leaves. Green was everywhere he looked, even in the concrete jungle of his shitty, little city.

Life had been good for a while. It had been peaceful. Even his brother seemed to have forgiven him for being the direct reason why their cabin got burned down in the first place - the artist now buzzing merrily around town, dragging Glanni along into small, crowded cafés, as he shared all the exciting updates about his breakthrough over expensive coffees and creams.

Robbies words had nearly been too fast for him to catch and comprehend, but from what he did register and piece together, ‘ _Italy,’_ was what was coming up next, ‘ _Big show,’_ was what was going to happen, ‘ _Private,’_ would be the setting and ‘ _Press,’_ was what had the man so on edge.

It was great. It was everything that his brother had hoped for and then some. Robbie seemed to be getting his life under control and the family cabin would eventually be rebuilt – their mother had insisted on it, after she had given Glanni a rather stern talk to for ‘forgetting to turn of the portable heater and covering it with a wet towel’.

It was not as if he was about to tell her the actual reason for why it caught aflame, and for once, his brother had mercifully kept tight as well. He could appreciate that. He _did_ appreciate that.

With that in mind, one thing was for certain - life would move on and they would both heal from the hardships, which the last, past year had brought them.

Still, no matter how sweet things were, and how little that he had to worry for his darling brother, one thing still stood out painfully clear to him – he wanted to apologize. Proper. Not just to his brother, but to Íþróttaálfurinn too. The self-hatred over that last one was starting to nag at him at night, making him unable to sleep and haunting him close in his waking hours out of the discomforts of his dusty bed, as he thought over all the different ways, in which he could have approached his desire to cause the four offenders harm.

Íþróttaálfurinn had been right, he had not needed to outright kill them and besides, the order had been given out by his collectors boss. _He_ was the one at fault. Not any of the four. Still, Glanni was skilled in creating big, intricate ploys – with a hint of creativity, he could have easily ended their careers instead, ended, what fragile friendships or partnerships lay about and had them isolated in nothing but a thick layer of misery and distrust. He could have done it and it would have been just as satisfying, but in the end, he had acted rashly. He hated himself over it, but he did not regret it. Not really.

Still, he wanted to apologize.

Still, he wanted to make it up to the other.

\--

 

Summer came and took springs place, the flowers blooming for real as they stretched towards the sun, the heat near unbearable, as Glanni packed his sparse belongings together and set his course towards the big, grand woods again.

He had an apology to make and forgiveness to beg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight we’re nearing the end now. Two idiots gotta talk a bit and then we have an epilogue. And welp, just like with ‘Taking measures’, this got hella long in the end.


	20. A howl and a silent roar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Leans in close* Ya like angst? Cause this entire chapter is basically that.
> 
> Enjoy <3

This was getting ridiculous.

Glanni abandoned his rather primitive campfire, the man clearly annoyed, as he stalked off into the dark of the woods surrounding and shielding him in. Down by the lake he went, fingers swift, as he bent down to pick up a rather broad, thick stick, which he clutched firmly with both hands, before striking it thrice against a nearby tree. He knew that he was making enough noise to be heard; in fact, he had been doing so for a while now, a whole week to be exact. ‘ _’_ _Íþróttaálfurinn_ _!_ ’’ Glanni screamed out the creatures’ name, the boom of it bouncing out and echoing in-between the trees ahead.

Still, nothing but the sweeping wind answered him – the birds silent for the night, the forest quiet from the continuous racked that he was kicking up.

_\--_

 

Glanni slowly drifted back into a waking state, his whole body sore from sleeping on the shitty mattress, which he had managed to go back into the nearest town to retrieve. Still, it beat his old sleeping pad by a long shot.

Another week had passed. Another seven days of zero success and by now, he was getting desperate.

 _‘’_ _Íþróttaálfurinn you fucking coward, stop hiding, I know you can hear me you nit!’’_

\--

 

Three days passed, and to his horror, he had run out of coffee. Granted, he _could_ make another trip back into the small nearby town, but the mere thought of having to make the trek again exhausted him more than was probably rational. Besides, he was nowhere close to low on food, he had made sure of that before he, tent and other needed tools in hand, headed out.

‘’Íþróttaálfurinn just talk to me, it’s not that hard.’’

\--

 

Glanni tilted his head back to stare up at the wide, darkened sky above, his grin harboring no cheer, as he shook his head in an indignant fashion. ‘’Aight, I see.’’ The man said, just loudly enough, so that it was not an outright whisper. ‘’You win then. I’ll leave you alone if that is what you want.’’ He said, as he turned in a half circle and stared out into the seemingly endless expanse of trees surrounding him.

Nothing. The woods around him were just as empty, as they had been for the past thirty days. It started as a slow, small thing in his chest then - the sensation moving up, squeezing him closely, clogging in his veins and making his stomach pool with lead, before he all out whimpered in fright from the sudden panic that ripped and clawed at his throat.

_This was below him._

For the first time since Íþróttaálfurinn had walked away with disgust and disappointment raging in his features, Glanni felt the full weight of what he had lost, what he had thrown away in his pursue for his own, selfish gain. He could not fully ignore it, but he did not overly care to humor the tears that he felt prick at his eyes, as he breathed out the creatures name one more time on a voice that shook far more than he would ever admit to. ‘’Íþróttaálfurinn?’’ Glanni asked the silent night around him. Still, the dead quiet answered back on a gentle breeze and promptly, the man felt his shoulders hunch from the burden of whatever it was that his heart was doing.

He did not know what he was supposed to feel, expect for a breathless, winded loss of a magnitude, which he did not yet fully understand. He waited several minutes in the tense quiet before he went back to his tent, the walk tedious, his stride slow, as he finally admitted defeat.

Glanni dropped down beside his supplies and stared at them, as though they held all the answers to his troubled conflictions. Beside him, the fire had guttered low enough, so that he could barely see, the dancing flames sending long shadows out across the tent and the silently mocking tress. The man picked up his shirt and folded it up, his hands trembling ever so slightly, as he put it into his backpack. Slowly, he then started to gather what else of the few belongings that he had had with him, before closing up the bag itself.

He knew that he was being watched the entire time. Somehow, that made it worse.

\--

 

It must have been an entire hour already, Glanni mused, the time well past midday, as he continued to lie still under his blanket and stared stiffly up at the fabric of the tents gently moving roof. He should get up already. He should get up and start the trek back, before he lost anymore of the daylight that he had already wasted quite a lot of already. The man shut his stinging eyes, a hand coming up to rub at them, as he slowly started to rise and got about to pack up his tent and other smaller supplies that he had been unable to locate in the dark of the night before.

With a heavy sigh, he hoisted his gear up onto his back and started to walk - the path around him quiet the entire way, before he, hours later, finally got to the edge of the woods.

Only a few meters remained and he would be out. He knew that he would not return, his chest clenching painfully, as he forced himself to move and take the last steps out. Still, the woods remained quiet, the mans fingers drumming against the strap of his backpack, before he grit his teeth and sneered in a pained anger.

_Fuck no, he wasn’t having any of this, he wasn’t done just yet._

Harshly, Glanni threw his burdens down and aside him on the road, his strides swift and purposeful, as he practically stormed back in amongst the trees.

‘’Please just talk to me.’’ The man said, as he curled his hands into fists. ‘’Just yell, just _scream_ , just tell me what a big fucking idiot I am, _just_ -‘’ he pleaded, head shaking in disgust, before he cut himself off. ‘’Íþrótt please.’’

His heart beat frantically in his chest, as he listened to the dead silence roaring back at him.

‘ _’Please_.’’ Fuck, he was crying again. Glanni rubbed at his bare arms, before hugging himself close, the man sniffling, as he fought to suppress whatever storm he felt stir to life in him. ‘’Íþróttaálfurinn.’’ He said on a shaking note, as he bit at his quivering lip. ‘’I’m sorry.’’

His throat constricted painfully, as his ears started to ring from the unnatural nothingness pressing in on him. With a pained smile, he shut his eyes and raised his head enough to still the insistent tears that threatened to spill. Glanni shook his head, then shook it again, mouth opening briefly, before he shut it as well.

‘’I fucked up, I know that- I fucked up and I’m grateful that you had enough mercy to pull me out of the flames when I didn’t realize I’d waltzed straight into them.’’ He said, the man having to pause for a shallow breath before continuing. ‘’Or I did, I _did_ know that I had been dancing in them for too long, but I did not _care_. I’m selfish like that and still, you helped me. Thank you. Thank you for that.’’

Somewhere to his right, a bird flapped its wings before stilling again. Still, the woods kept quiet. He should accept defeat. He should turn and walk away before he truly became desperate enough to beg.

‘’Tryggvi?’’

Ah fuck he already was, was he not? His eyes shifted from tree to tree and the spaces in between, the man swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat, as he searched and found nothing. ‘’Please. If you want me to leave you be then say it. Say it again and I’ll leave you alone for good- _Please_ , if it’s what you want, give me that disclosure at least.’’ Glanni tried into the depressing silence.

Still nothing.

The mans nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders, his fingers tense, as he hugged himself close. It had been a while since he had felt this deep sense of panicked desperation clutch at his insides. ‘’Tryggvi have mercy.’’ He said, his voice low enough, that he barely heard it himself. ‘’Please have mercy on me.’’

A heavy sigh sounded to his right and immediately, Glanni spun, his heart in his throat, as he locked eyes with those perfect blues. A flash of relief and dread crept up and clogged in his throat at the sight and Glanni could not help but wonder if this was what being in love felt like.

‘’Do you think you deserve mercy?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest, his expression blank and closed off, as he raised a brow at him.

‘’No.’’ Glanni said softly, his voice breaking in a way that it had not done in years, as he felt a humorless smile tug at his lips. ‘’But please let me earn it anyway. Let me make this up to you. Let me clean up this damn mess.’’

The creature tilted his head at him, and Glanni could not help but savor it, the man drinking in the sight of the other, willing his mind to capture and store it away, if this was to be the last time that he got to see him.

‘’And do you think that you can?’’

Glanni felt the warped smile widen, eyes blinking, as he tried to clear them of the insistent blur. A beat later, he looked down with a defeated huff, streaks of warm liquid trailing over his cheeks in response, as he shook his head. Relieved, he found the same icy blues staring back into his, the creature still there, as he looked up again. As he spoke, the mans voice was a mere whisper, as he forced out the answer that he knew was true.

_‘’No.’’_

Íþróttaálfurinn paused for a beat, the creature seeming to regard him closely, before growling low.

‘’That leaves us with quite a mess, do you not agree?’’

Swiftly, Glanni gave a curt nod in reply. He did not know what to say, but dammit, Íþróttaálfurinn was still here, that had to count for something, right?

‘’I can’t.’’ The man tried, the tone clearly forlorn, as he raked his own tense palms down over the half circles that he had pressed into his own skin. ‘’I don’t know what I’m supposed to do in this kinda situation. I’m sorry Tryggvi, but I don’t… I _can’t_ -‘’ shaking his head, Glanni was startled to find the first crack in the others blank façade shine through. Immediately, he leapt at it. ‘’What am I supposed to do?’’ He asked, his nails once more digging deeper into his shoulders, as he felt his brow furrow. ‘’What do you need me to do? What would be the right way? Where do I _start_?’’

_Please help me._

Íþróttaálfurinns arms fell from his sides, his ears shifting in the wind, as he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at the other.

‘’Come here.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Here.’’ The creature said, as he gestured at the spot in front of him. ‘’Come.’’

Dutifully, Glanni did as told, legs wobbly, as his knees threatened to give out. The man flinched, a small yelp escaping him, as a hand fisted in his shirt and drew him down enough for the other to wrap a pair of strong arms around his neck. As the hold tightened, Glanni felt his breath stutter.

‘’If you are truly sorry, then you’ll change your ways.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn rasped in his ear, the tone not accusing, but rather factual. ‘’I don’t accept violence. I don’t accept false claims and the kind of cruelty that you have been treating your kin to, estranged, or on other sides as they might have been. I have not and never will accept it.’’

Glanni did not want to say his next words, but he knew that it had to be done. ‘’I cannot change what I am.’’

‘’But you can change how you carry it out.’’

‘’How?’’

He did not know when they had ended up half lying against the forest floor, but Glanni figured that his poor sleep and the slight malnourishment would have accounted to it.

‘’Don’t throw someone in an encased ocean.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn started on a low growl. ‘’Don’t set someone on fire.’’ He yapped. Funny, Glanni had not even realized that he had been present for that one. ‘’And lastly, your first choked on his own vomit. It was unnecessary to prolong it.’’ The creature said with clear distaste coating the edges of his voice. ‘’You knew that a bigger dose would have made it instant. You didn’t.’’

‘’This criticism does not sound very constructive.’’

 _‘’Do not jest.’’_ Íþróttaálfurinn clipped low in his ear, as the creature tightened his hold. ‘ _’Or so help me I will leave you here.’’_

An obedient, slightly tense silence settled then and a bit weirded out, but still delighted by it, Glanni found that it did not feel as uncomfortable, as he thought that it ought to. Bit by bit, the man felt himself relax into the others hold, a pair of claws gentle, as they raked down over the back of his neck. He had no words to offer and so, he did not give any. When a heavy sigh sounded, he figured that it had been the right call.

‘’I did miss you.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn admitted, to which Glanni could not help but scoff, though there was no real malice in it. The creature drew back then and Glanni was relieved, when the other did not completely let go, but instead kept him close still. Braving himself, he raised a hand to the others face, the man feeling a happy stab wreak havoc in his chest, as Íþróttaálfurinn leaned into the touch with a small exhausted, but merrily content sigh. As the creature leaned back in to claim him, his lips were as firm as he remembered them to be.

If Glanni could freeze this moment in time and keep it safely tugged away, he would have happily done so. Funny, he mused as he melted further into the others careful touch, he did not know when the other had managed to get under his skin in the way that he had, but he minded it none.

Above, the skies opened up, a heavy rain falling around and on them, and while Íþróttaálfurinn was a warm, solid anchor against his front, they did eventually have to get up from the ground.

‘’Stay?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked, the creature keeping close and steadying him, as Glanni swayed dangerously on his weary feet.

‘’I have nowhere to go.’’ The man grumbled in a form of reply and truly, he was content to just stay with this warm, heavy weight pressed against his own for just a bit longer. He knew that was a foolish thought though and so, soon enough, his abandoned tent and further supplies had been picked up and carried off back into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, fluff and then a bit on Robbies continued, artsy adventures.


End file.
